Unattainable Girl
by fairy-wannabe
Summary: STORY REVIEWED! [see chap1 A.N. inside for details] Ok, imagine a girl, who doesn’t like physical contact, doesn’t like verbal contact, doesn’t want friends. Oh and dresses like grandma. This is the kind of girl the boys have to deal with in this story.
1. Summer Heat

(**Authors Note '07 – **I have started writing a sequel to this story but thought I should come back and have a final proofread of this story first. My writing technique has developed considerably since I started writing this and it feels good to go back and make the changes to the parts that I had never been fully happy with.)

---

**Authors Note** - Hey guys. This is my first Stand By Me fic so don't be too rough on me. I hope you enjoy it. I'm gonna post just the first 2 chapters and see whether you guys want me to continue it. Also sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is longer. Also i don't own Stand By me or any of those fantastic characters. So far i just own Leslie. thanks and please review.

**Summary -** A new and strange girl named Leslie appears in Castle Rock over the summer. Horribly antisocial, Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern just don't know what to make of her. As the saying goes 'people always want what they can't get'. Will our boys ever be able to get close to her and discover why she is so strange and distant? Or will she just push them away?

**Summer Heat**

It had been a scorching start to the summer in the small town of Castle Rock and today proved to be no different. At this very moment the sun was beating down on the backs of four boys. These boys of course were Chris, Teddy, Gordie and Vern, their friendship still going strong 3 years after the summer they went to look for the body of a kid called Ray Brower. Right now they were headed for the lake, looking forward to the cool water that would refresh their sweaty, sticky skin.

'Man this heat is just fucking unnatural.' said Chris, the leader of the gang.

'Oh I hear you man. I can't wait to hit that water. Hey if we're lucky some chicks might already be down there.' replied Teddy with a slight evil glint in his eye.

'Geez Teddy, do you ever think with something besides that thing in your pants?' said Chris with a mock look of exasperation on his face.

'Hey, I'm a man, and I have needs', exclaimed Teddy.

'Oh really? Cause from here you look like a horny 15 year old boy. And a sweaty one at that.' said Chris a chuckle in his voice.

'Fuck you Chambers!' was the only reply he got.

'Uhh guys, I think we better hurry it up. I'm pretty sure Vern is melting back there.' said Gordie suddenly.

They all looked around at Vern who was a few steps behind them puffing and wheezing with the effort of walking in this heat, sweat pouring down his round, still baby-like face.

'You know what Gordie, I think you're right' said Chris and all the boys broke into laughter while Vern muttered something along the lines of 'screw you guys!'

'Well c'mon ladies, hurry it up, I wanna get to the lake before Christmas!' (A.N. I'm australian guys so I don't know whether american kids summer holidays are before or after Christmas. forgive me.) Teddy exclaimed running ahead laughing his crazy laugh.

Chris and Gordie looked at each other, rolled their eyes and ran off following Teddy. Vern let out a long sighed and started to jog slowly after them.


	2. Leslie

Teddy was right. They would see a girl at lake. Her name was Leslie and she was sitting alone on the end of the dock dangling her feet over the edge into the water. She wasn't a drop-dead-gorgeous sort of girl that would have guy's jaws dropping left right and center, but then again she wasn't ugly either. She had long, straight, black hair that came down to her shoulder-blades and curled at the ends, her skin was a little bit on the pale side, kind of like she hadn't seen sunlight in a long time and she had deep green eyes which at the moment where downcast staring at her feet. She was lost in her thoughts when our boys came running and whooping around the corner.

They stopped dead and stared. This was not what they had been expecting to see. This lonely girl with hair that glittered due to the sun reflecting of the water. When she heard them she turned around and got up quickly. She was wearing a long grey skirt that came to her mid-calf and an untucked, large, white blouse that looked too big for her. A bit of an outdated and plain outfit compared to what other girls wore these days the boys noticed. They just looked at eachother for awhile.

'Well hello there.' Of course Teddy would be the first one to talk. 'We didn't know we would have company down here'. He took a step towards the girl, and strangely she took one backwards, like she was scared of him or something.

Chris walked up to beside Teddy, clipping him on the back of the head as he did.

'I'm sorry there's no excuse for him. I'm Chris, me and my friends were just about to go swimming if you wanted to join us.' He said with a friendly tone, always the gentleman.

'Yes, please feel free!' the evil glint appearing again in Teddy's eyes.

Leslie finally spoke. It was quiet and hesitant, 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there would be people coming down here. I'll go now, I wouldn't want to get in the way.'

'Haha you wont be getting in the way.' laughed Gordie who, along with Vern, had joined Chris and Teddy at the start of the dock. 'What's your name?'

Leslie shook her head ' No, no I really have to go now.' And with that she picked up her shoes which had been sitting next to her, ran along the dock, pushed passed the boys and ran up the grassy embankment and out of sight.

The boys just looked at each other in astonishment. Like they had no idea what had just happened. Which was a pretty accurate thought.

'What the hell, was her problem?' said Teddy still looking at the place where she had disappeared.

'I think you scared her off Teddy' said Vern with the tone of someone who had just said the most obvious thing in the world.

'Nah there was something strange about that bird' said Chris with a frown on his face.

'Yeah, she was looking at us as if we had just politely suggested drowning her or something.' replied Gordie. 'I wonder has she just moved here?'

'Who the hell cares Lachance?' said Teddy obnoxiously, he was obviously still feeling burnt by the rejection of the strange girl. 'There's swimming to be had and I'm missing out.' He shouted ripping of his shirt and proceeding to push Vern in full clothed. Vern squealed as he hit the water and the boys laughed hysterically, soon joining him. Forgetting all about Leslie, for now anyway…

* * *

**A.N.** Well there you have it. Should i continue? It's really up to you guys. Please review cause i would really appreciate it and if you have to criticize, make it constructive. anyway im outty guys, remember the future of this fic is in your hands. 


	3. Manmeat and Nicknames

**Authors Note -** Hey everyboy! Thanks for all those awesome reviews, so looks like im gonna continue it for awhile. In answer to Cakes and lilylaylee's question. No i dont need any new characters just yet. For the moment im just gonna focus on the boys and Leslie's relationship but you never know, might need some later. Anyway here's a new chapter. Oh and in this story im using _italics _to show what characters are thinking. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Man-meat and Nicknames.**

As the summer went on the boys occasionally, but rarely would see the mysterious girl that they had encountered that day at the lake. They would sometimes see her in the distance, walking or sitting on a park bench scribbling in a notebook. She was always alone. They had never seen her with anybody else. The only time they had not seen her alone was when she had inadvertently walked past the treehouse, a dog trailing along beside her, unbeknownst to her of their watchful gazes as she walked that bare field. Sometimes it seemed that she would see them, and then deliberately walk in the opposite direction, which confused them even further.

It seemed to the boys that the more they tried to see her the more she seemed to keep to herself, and the more that she kept to herself, the more fascinated they became with her. With her hair which she always wore down around her face, as if she was trying to hide it, the baggy and outdated clothes that she always wore despite the heat. She seemed so fragile and sad.

'Well I think one of us should just suck it up and go talk to her, we're acting like a bunch of pussies!' said Gordie one day when they were discussing it up in the treehouse.

'Well its obvious that she wants nothing to do with any of us.' replied Chris matter-of-factly.

'Or anyone! Sincerely, I haven't seen her ever talking to anybody.' Vern added.

'That's because she's a bit, you know, whacked in the brain,' said Teddy coldly, shuffling a deck of cards.

'Ha! Just like you Teddy!' said Chris giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

'Hey at least I appreciate a hunky piece of man-meat when I see one!' he retorted obviously referring to when the no-name girl had rejected him.

There was a pause, then the 3 other boys burst out laughing.

'What's so funny….' asked a confused Teddy, '…..hey…..wait, that didn't come out right!' Teddy said defensively, the boys continued to roll around the floor laughing.

'Well that…….. means ………you would be "appreciating"………one hunky piece of man-meat right here!' Gordie managed to choke out between laughs.

'Make that two!' added Chris.

'Make that three!' chimed in Vern.

Teddy's face was going red behind his glasses. 'Shut the fuck up all of you! You're all wetend pussies! And I definitely don't think of any of you as man-meat!' Teddy grumbled. The boys continued cackling with laughter.

'Still feeling a lil bit rejected by the no-name girl ay Teddy?' said Chris.

'Hey, firstly I wasn't rejected, and secondly, what you acting all high and mighty bout Chambers? You're no closer to knowing her than I am!'

'Hmmm, that could all change though.' Said Chris, as though in deep thought.

'I doubt it. That bitch is cold-blooded…'said Teddy, finally dealing out the cards.

* * *

­­

Despite Teddy's icyness, he was once again the first out of the boys to talk to Leslie. He found her quite by accident one day sitting (as always, by herself) at the counter of the Blue Point Diner. He had arrived at the Diner a bit earlier than the guys had agreed to meet. He was just about to go sit in a booth when he noticed the "no-name" girl there. She had gained a bit of a bit of a tan by now Teddy noticed but was still looking far from healthy. He went over and sat on the stool next to her waiting for her to look up. She kept her eyes on the counter.

'Hi' he said plainly. She looked up at him and nodded and went back to staring at the counter.

'You're that girl we saw down at the lake a couple of weeks ago, aren't you?'

She didn't look up but said 'Yeah I spose so' it was barely audible.

Teddy was getting exasperated. _Shit doesn't this bird know the normal rules of conversation making?_ he thought, _Okay, last try._

'My names Teddy Duchamp' he stuck out his hand to her. She flinched away from it as if he had been about to strike her.

'Heeey baby, it's okay, I don't bite' said Teddy trying to sound smooth but for some reason it just didn't sound right.

For the first time the girl looked up at him and her deep green eyes met his brown ones…….he became engulfed in her gaze. Behind those eyes he could see a whole world of sadness.

'My names Leslie' she finally said. She didn't shake his hand but got up and walked to the back of the diner and slid into the corner booth. Sending the message loud and clear that she didn't want to be disturbed again.

_Yes! A name! We finally have a name! Hmm now a smart guy would probably quit while he was ahead...Oh hell, fuck being smart!_ And with that thought he walked over and slid into the seat across from her.

'You know Leslie is kind of a sucky name' he said, never being one to hold back.

'Is it now?' Leslie grumbled looking annoyed.

'Yeah. I think I will have to give you a new one.'

'Err, if you must.'

'Ok then lets see, how bout something short for Leslie……….how bout Les?

'No thank you!' she said loudly, 'the last thing I need is people thinking I'm a lesbian as well as a freak' she continued not even bothering to stop looking out the window.

'Eeeeheeheehee' Teddy let out one of his typical high-pitched laughs, which had the rest of the people in the diner looking over in their direction. Teddy ignored them

'Shit, I didn't know you had a sense of humour.' Leslie made no reply to this whilst Teddy continued to chuckle.

'Okay, okay, I got it, how bout umm………Lee! Get it? Les…Lee. Wow, that's freakin perfect!'

'Lee?' Leslie seemed to be considering it, 'Wait, why are you trying to give me a nickname anyway?' she said, the shield going up again.

'Cause that's what buddies do!' said Teddy grinning.

'Since when have we been "buddies", I don't even know you! We are not "buddies" ', Leslie said maybe a little more harshly than she had meant to.

'Sure we are Lee. I mean, you know my name, and we have been sitting in this booth together for a whole of about 3 minutes annnnnnnnnd…… I have just given you a nickname!' he said as if it should have been obvious.

Leslie just stared at him, mouth agape. _Was there something wrong with this boy? Didn't he realize that she was not looking for "buddies"? She had never been anybody's "buddy"._

Suddenly a loud noise broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see 3 more boys enter the diner. She recognised them as the other boys from the lake and managed to remember herself and looked down again, trying to make herself invisible.

'Hey guys, over here!' yelled Teddy. _So much for being invisible._

The boys bustled over and skidded to a stop in front of the booth where Teddy was grinning smugly and Lee was trying to blend into the wall.

'Wow, Teddy you found the no-name girl.' said Vern excitedly.

'Yeah atta boy Duchamp!' Gordie stuck out his hand for Teddy to shake, which he did still grinning.

There was a moment silence.

'Well…?' Chris said expectedly.

'Oh right, sorry' Teddy wiped the grin of his face, 'fella's this is Lee, Lee that stringbean is Gordie, that shitheap is Chris and that freak 'o' nature is Vern. They are in no way associated with me. Happy?' he finished looking up at Chris.

'Close enough. Hi! Lee, that's a pretty name.' Chris said sliding in next to Teddy, looking over at the girl across from them.

'I know! I just gave it to her.' Teddy exclaimed, smug look back in place.

'Good for you Teddy, should I have bought the camera?' Gordie shook his head and went to sit down next to Lee but she was too quick. She quickly jumped out of the seat and started backing away.

'Look my name is not Lee okay? Now I really have to go. I'm sorry……..I, I just have to go.' She started to turn to walk out.

'Wait! We want to see you again. Where do you live?' Teddy called after her.

She turned, a look of shock on her face. 'I, I cant. I'm sorry…'

'Listen we'll be down at the lake most days. How bout you come down some time. Only if you want' Chris interrupted, thinking quickly.

Lee looked anxious. 'oh, I……..maybe' she stuttered, hightailing it out of there.

The boys once again, just looked at each other, unsure whether to feel happy or annoyed that she had blown them off again.

'Shoot! that's the second time she's done that!' Vern summed up their thoughts.

* * *

**AN: **OOOoooooooooooo whats up with Lee. read on to find out. please review. Love, me.


	4. Tribute

**Authors Note - **It was 12 years ago, that on this day someone very special was taken from us. Even though I would have only been 4 at the time and have since only discovered this person's beauty and talents a couple of years ago, he has had such an everlasting effect on me that no one else has. This is my tribute to River Phoenix. One who has touched us all in his own way.

**My Own Private Tribute**

Your hair – as wild as the wind

as rippling as the water.

Your eyes – all-seeing, tired, like that of

some one who has seen too much.

Your nose – slender and bridged,

longing to be touched playfully.

Your lips – gentle and sweet, captured by

many, but held by few.

Your mind – enchanting and free,

and always tempting.

Your self – Beautiful.

* * *

**A.N. **You may call it amateurish. You may call it weak. You can call it whatever you want. Because this is my own private tribute. 


	5. Figuring Lee out

**Authors Note:** Well hellooooooo everybody! wow, what totally awesome reviews. i love you all. i know the last chapter was kinda random but it was just something i wanted to share, in memory of river. Anyway moving onwards and forwards this next chapter im sure u guys will get angry at me about (for reasons you'll have to read to find out) but it was necessary for the storyline im planning. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Figuring Lee out.**

Well, the boys diligently went down to the lake as much as they could for the next couple of days, wondering whether Lee would just suddenly appear one day. No, not wondering, more like hoping. They couldn't quite put their finger on it, but there was just something about that girl. She reminded them of something in a glass case. So cut off from the outside world, too precious to actually be touched by such unworthy fingers. She was so mysterious, how she wouldn't let anybody talk to her, and especially not touch her. They had made it their unofficial mission to figure her out.

So far, that wasn't going so well as she had apparently decided to not grace them with her presence. It had been about 4 days and our boys were getting thoroughly frustrated when finally she appeared. It happened just as it had the first time they had seen her. They came round the corner, and there she was leaning against the trunk of the tall tree that was at the foot of the dock.

'You came Lee!' Vern blurted out loudly.

She looked up from her notebook and stood up giving the slightest shadow of a smile.

'I hope the invitation still stands' she said meekly. She had gone for quite a different look today. She was wearing baggy jeans with a big floppy shirt over the top. If it weren't for her long raven hair sticking out from under the cap she wore, she could have almost passed for a boy.

'Of course it still stands' Chris said, a huge grin on his face.

'We were just about to give up on you, but don't worry, we're too lazy to hold a grudge.' added Gordie.

'Who says?' Teddy said obnoxiously. Lee looked upset at this. 'Eeeheehee don't worry just kidding ya. Are you gonna come swimming?'

'Uh no. It's okay. I'll just sit on the bank thankyou.'

Teddy sleazily looked her up and down. 'Shame… Oh well suit yourself. Come on men! Into the water!' and went screaming and wooping along the dock before tripping and falling over the side into the water.

The remaining boys just shook their heads. 'Crazy' Chris muttered under his breath before looking over at Lee, 'You sure you don't want to come in?'

'Yeah we wont let Teddy drown you or anything. Son of a bitch can hardly swim himself.' Gordie laughed. Leslie nodded her head.

'No it's okay, ill just watch.' And she seated herself back down against the tree.

And that was how it came to be everyday. Leslie would come and be a sort of spectator to whatever it was the boys felt like doing that day and after awhile it became the norm. She would never get too involved no matter how hard the boys tried, much preferring to let the boys have all the fun while she sat off to the side. She would sit scribbling in her notebook on the bank of the lake or sit in the corner of the treehouse reading one of Gordie's comics while the boys mucked around and played cards, and the boys just accepted it. I guess they were just glad to finally have her company. Even Teddy after awhile had stopped showing off so much… almost.

Slowly they started to get to know her. She apparently lived with her father and they had just moved to Castle Rock at the start of the summer. She had no brothers or sisters that they knew off and they didn't know where her mother was. This may seem like not a lot of information, but it was enough to make the boys feel proud, after all, she was a very closed-off girl.

It went on like this for about a week and a half. When one day Lee just didn't show up. They didn't really notice until they realized it was afternoon and she still hadn't turned up.

'Where the hell is that girl?' said Gordie finally realizing that they were down a member. 'We did tell her we would be at the treehouse today didn't we?'

'Yeah I'm positive, sincerely' said Vern.

'Well maybe if we hadn't been such douches and had actually asked where she lived by now maybe we would know where she is' pointed out Teddy.

'Wow that was a big sentence for you Teddy… but good point.' replied Gordie.

Chris stretched his arms and yawned. 'Oh well I think I'm gonna head home. Promised mum I would help her with some work around the house.' He got up and started to climb down the trapdoor, 'Now I know it's hard for you losers but try to have fun without me.' He smiled and ducked out the door as Teddy chucked some unknown object at his head.

* * *

Chris was walking along the road kicking up the dust just thinking to himself. He looked around him. He was in the shitface, no-hoper part of town. The part of town that he had the "privilege" of calling home. Under that calm exterior, Chris had always been ashamed about the way he lived. He just wished there was some way he could just cast off his name. It was like a black shadow that followed him everywhere he went, toxicating the air so that people would either turn away or look at him in disgust. He would envy his friends, envy the lives they lead and envy that none of them could fully understand what he was going through. Gordie was the only one who had come close, but even he had his limitations. Sure Gordie's life was fucked up too. But in comparison to Gordie's life, Chris' life was super fucked up.

He was so deep in thought at this point that he didn't even notice the person that was sitting on the edge of the pavement and so ended up tripping right over her.

'Jesus Christ, son-of-a……' he said picking himself up but he didn't get to finish his sentence for when he looked up he saw none other than a very startled Lee.

'Holy shit, Lee you scared the hell outta me. Wait, what are you doing out in this part of town? Why didn't you come today?'

'I live here' she said quietly, getting back up into her sitting position, gesturing to the house behind her.

Chris whipped his head around to look behind them. Lee's house, he was surprised to see, didn't look much different from his own. Minus the broken glass and junked car parts on the front lawn of course. But it still looked basically like a white, rundown box. He would never have expected Lee to live in a place like this. But now that he thought about it, he had never seen Lee wearing any nice clothes or makeup or had her hair done nicely or any of that expensive girly shit. So maybe it wasn't so surprising after all that Lee didn't live in a fancy house.

'That's where you live?' Chris questioned.

'Yeah. I know, its not too grand.' Lee wouldn't let him see her face. He could tell she was embarrassed.

Today she was wearing a combination of a long white skirt that flowed around her ankles and a light blue long sleeved button up workshirt. Some of the buttons, Chris noticed, were done up wrong and she had no shoes on. Chris smiled to himself. It made her look so cute. Her hair was fairly messy and for once she had pulled it back into a loose ponytail and tied it with what looked like a piece of string so that only a few straggly bits fell around her face.

'That's great! I live just around the corner. Jesus if only I'd known you lived here earlier! Chris said enthusiastically.

Lee suddenly looked up quickly, her eyes wide. 'We have to be quiet, my father is sleeping.' She nodded in the direction of the house.

'He sleeps during the day?'

Lee looked at him strangely, after a pause she said quietly 'he is always tired after _working_'. She tucked her knees up against her chest and rested her chin on top of them.

'Oh. Where does he work?' Chris enquired but she didn't look at him, just kept looking off into the distance. He thought she mustn't have heard him so he decided to change the subject.

'Oh man I wish you'd come today. The funniest thing happened. See we were playing cards right, and Vern got a paper cut and was like, you know, screaming like a girl and then Teddy started laughing at him and so Verno grabbed his glasses and threw them out the window and Teddy, being the douche that he is nearly jumped out the window after them. Man it took all three of us to try and hold ……. Jesus Lee, are you crying!' Chris stopped rambling when he noticed the tears.

Lee quickly tried to cover her face.

'I'm not crying, don't worry about it.'

'Shit what's wrong? Is it something I said?'

'No! I said don't worry about it.'

'Please whatever it is, I wanna help. Please, just tell me.' He reached over to wipe away her tears but she just flinched and turned her face away.

'I won't say it again', she said in a deadly whisper.

Chris was taken back momentarily. The tears were still streaming down Lee's face. It pained Chris to see her like this.

'Oh Lee…oh baby, it's okay. Don't cry…' he pulled her into a hug….. which turned out to be not such a bright idea.

Lee was stock still for a moment. Then suddenly, she started struggling against his strong arms.

'Let me go, let me go god-dammit!' She pounded her fists (rather weakly) against his shoulders until he let her go. When she was free, she looked Chris straight in eye, piercing him with those green eyes of hers, and slapped him.

'Don't you touch me! Don't you ever fucking touch me! Nobody is allowed to do that! Not you! Not anybody!'

She took one last look at his bewildered face, got up from where they had been sitting on the pavement and stormed away, barefoot and all. Chris just sat there for what seemed like hours. Occasionally bringing a hand to his face where there was a red mark steadily setting in. One question on his mind, _what the heck just happened?_

* * *

**A.N. **Yeah as i said all you Chris troopers are probably spinning in your graves now (not that you would be in a grave, unless thats your sort of thing). I'm sorry i felt horrible writing it too. Nobody should be allowed to slap Chris. Ya hear me NOBODY! well except Lee in this case. Don't worry i will definitely be telling you whats up with her in the next couple of chapters. Hopefully it will be something that none of you will be expecting. anyway ciao for now. keep reviewing please - they keep me sane.


	6. Apologies & Grapes

**Authors note -**Hey everybody! It's been so long. ive been having exams but im off school now so i'll have heaps of time for writing and updates. Ill prob try and update bout every week. I would like to thank all my reviewers especially **golden peaches, marluxia11, StandByMe4ever787, lilylaylee, cakes and brittneyx. **You guys are the best! Anyway here's a chappie for you.

**Apoligies & Grapes**

Chris was confused out of his mind. He had so many questions and no way of answering them. For instance, why had Lee been crying? And how come she had gotten so angry at him when he tried to comfort her?

He was torn between telling the others or keeping this ginormous secret to himself. Even though Lee had been the one who had hit him, he didn't think it felt right talking about her behind her back like that. And yet, he didn't know whether he could keep something this major all bottled up inside him.

He finally decided that he would just tell Gordie. Gordie was his best friend, he could trust him. So he arranged for Gordie to meet him at the treehouse early the next day, before the others would arrive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She slapped you?' A shocked Gordie exclaimed.

'Yeah' replied Chris leaning back against the wall.

'She slapped you!'

'Yeah!'

'I can't believe she slapped you…'

'What is this? National repeat yourself day?'

'Sorry mate. I just cant believe she slapped you. This _IS_ Leslie we're talking bout here? Previously known as "no-name girl", formally known as Lee? The same girl that spends half her time pretending to be a mute?'

'Yup, the very same one. I'm telling you, I was trying to comfort her and she suddenly went ballistic and slapped me.'

'So you were comforting her cause she was crying right……wait, why was she crying again?' Gordie questioned crinkling his forehead in thought.

'I dunno, I was just talking and then suddenly she started crying everywhere. I tell you, scared the beejeezus outta me.'

'Man that is weird! Hey, but on the plus side, we now know where she lives.'

'Yeah…' Chris sounded worried, '…cept I'm not sure if she'll ever want to talk to me again. Jesus fucking Christ! I don't know what to do Gordie!'

_'Oh Gordie, I don't think Lee likes me anymore. Oh Gordie. I couldn't be more pussy right now unless I castrated myself. Boo-fucking-hoo!'_ came a highpitched voice from outside followed by equally highpitched laughter. (**A.N.** Gee I wonder who it could be? Haha think high-pitched voice from fruit-of-my-looms joke)

'Teddy you asshole. Have you been down there this whole time?' an annoyed Gordie said sticking his head out the window.

'Heck no! I have life Lachance! But Verno here seems like he has been comfortable for some time, right Verno? Eeeheeheee.'

'Aww Teddy. You weren't sposed to tell them I was here.'

'Eeeheehee. Sorry Vern, thems the breaks. Now are you girls gonna let us up or what?'

Reluctantly Chris opened up the trapdoor and Teddy's bespectacled head appeared. 'Hello ladies, party over?'

'Eat shit Teddy!' Gordie said whilst Chris, not being able to come up with a remark, just flipped him off.

Teddy just grinned manically as he pulled himself up, followed closely by a sheepish looking Vern.

'I think someone's feeling a bit cranky just cause they got showed up by a girl' Teddy said looking over at Chris.

'Shut the fuck up Teddy' the boy replied moodily.

After settling down everybody just sat looking at each other, unsure of what to say next.

'So……what is the deal with you and Lee? I only got half the story from Vern.' Teddy said seriously.

'I dunno man. It's hard to tell with that girl, you know?' Chris replied.

'Yeah she's so unpredictable. You never know what she's thinking,' murmured Gordie.

'Aww that's too bad. I was really starting to like Lee' Vern whined.

'She ain't dead Vern.' Teddy said sarcastically, 'She's probably just going through her monthlies. Right lads?' he gave Gordie, who was sitting next to him, an overly dramatized elbow in the ribs. 'But seriously, that chick has got some fucked up issues. I mean like out of this world, you dig?'

_'Oh really? I did not know that's what you really thought of me Theodore'_ once again they heard a voice from outside on the ground.

Teddy looked panicked. 'Oh shit!' he murmured while the boys tried hard to suppress sniggers.

_'It's okay everyone. I wont stay long. I just wanted to talk to Chris for a bit if that's okay.' _

Chris ceased laughing and froze. There was silence for awhile.

'Well, get a move on, the lady is waiting,' Gordie said sympathetically to his friend after awhile.

'Good luck' Vern clapped him on the shoulder.

'Yeah, we'll send flowers' Teddy smirked.

Chris, looking like somebody condemned, slowly made his way out of the treehouse.

Lee was standing patiently looking very small and solemn in her jeans, sneakers and over-sized khaki polo. Chris bravely walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

'What's up Lee?'

Lee bit her lip and ran her hand through her smooth hair nervously.

'I…I just wanted to say sorry for, you know…. the other day. I shouldn't have slapped you…. or yelled at you…. I, I guess it's just a bit of reflex.'

Chris could see she was trying really hard and smiled to himself.

'Yeah some reflex' he joked rubbing his cheek.

Lee let out a short laugh and Chris couldn't help thinking to himself what a wonderful sound it was. It was the first time he had ever heard her laugh. _Wait a sec, I thought I was supposed to be mad at this girl?_

Lee had finished laughing and now looked sincere,'I'm really sorry. I just have this thing about people touching me, you just took me by surprise s'all.'

'Right, no touchies. Check!'

'Correct.' Lee smiled shyly.

Chris heard a noise and looked up to see 3 heads staring out the window at them, trying to look inconspicuous. Chris shook his head smiling to himself and guided Lee further away so they wouldn't be able to hear them.

'So seriously Lee, are you going to tell me why you were crying?'

Lee got that glazed look in her eyes, 'Do I have to?'

'Well, no you don't. But I really want you to. I'm good with these sorts of things. I'm sure I can help.' Chris let his mind wander back to times when he had helped his friends through difficult times in their lives.

Lee looked away mournfully 'No you can't', she whispered, more to herself than to Chris. Then she brought her head up again, 'But it's okay, I can handle it.' She said in a normal voice.

Chris ran his hand through his hand through his hair (**A.N. **he's grown it out, think Running on Empty) and sighed. 'Okay.'

They stood there in silence for awhile.

'Well I guess I better go.' Lee said.

'What are you talking about "go". Come on all the guys are here, as I'm sure you've seen.' He nodded up to the window where the sneaky bastards were still trying to spy on them.

'I don't want to impose myself where I'm not wanted' and she started walking away.

'What the fuck are you talking about!' he called after her, 'Don't be a cow, of course you're wanted! Come on!' and he grabbed her hand forcing her to stop in her tracks. Lee turned around and stared at him, then looked down at his hand grasping hers. Chris, realizing his mistake, dropped it immediately and she started walking away again. Chris stared anxiously at the back of her head.

'Oh shit Lee! Just deal with it!' he said and with that he grabbed her hand again and dragged her back to the treehouse.

The trapdoor "conveniently" swung open as they got the bottom of the tree and Chris climbed up pulling Lee behind him.

'Well look what the cat dragged in' Teddy said laughing at his own joke.

Lee cocked an eyebrow at him as she climbed in and greeted Gordie and Vern, uncertainty in her voice.

'Hey Lee! Are you mad at me?' Vern said earnestly.

Lee gave him a small smile. 'Of course not Vern. Why would I be mad at you?'

'Oh I dunno. Lotsa people get angry at me for no reason. Like you know there was this one time that cat from the grocery store got all fired up at me cause I was eating grapes that I didn't pay for. I mean come on, who doesn't eat grapes from the stand, and then there was this other time…'

'Shutup Vern! Nobody cares about you and your damn grape stories!' Gordie interrupted.

'Oh right! So you ain't mad Lee?'

Lee looked amused. 'No Verno, don't worry I'm not mad.'

'Oh that's boss man!' and Vern leant over to give her a hug but Chris gave him a swift punch in the shoulder.

'What are you doing man. Do you want to have matching mark on your face like me? Lee is under a strict "no touchies" rule.'

'Oh….right.' Vern said rubbing his shoulder.

'What? So that means we ain't allowed to do anything?' Teddy said in disbelief.

'That's right Teddy. And if you and your hormones try anything I'll kick your ass so hard you wont be able to sit down for a week' Chris said light-heartedly.

Teddy held up his hands. 'Whoa! Hold up there soldier. You got nothing to worry about. I respect Lee……. and her right to resist my hot bod.'

'Oh really. Even though you called me, what was it…? Oh yes, "fucked up" less than… 15 minutes ago?' Lee said suspiciously.

'Aww Lee. You know I was only joking. I mean come on, who am I to call anyone fucked up. And even if you are a little….. ahem strange, we still love you.' and he reached over and gave her hair a ruffle. She frowned at this.

'Man you dumbass! What did I just say?' Chris said exasperatedly.

Teddy tried to look innocent, 'What? Oh come on! There isn't anything even slightly sexual about ruffling somebody's hair!'

Lee suddenly started choking, after a few rasping coughs she managed to get out, 'Wait! Hold up! Who said it had anything to do with sex?' she said nervously, 'I has nothing to do with sex!! I just happen to not like people touching me.'

Teddy smiled devilishly. 'Oh really? And why is that? Care to share with the group?' he said leaning in as if he was fascinated. The others just looked at each other waiting for an answer.

Lee wouldn't make eye contact with any of them, instead she looked out the window.

'I don't know. I'm just weird like that' she said in her sad tone.

* * *

**A.N.** Right you know the drill. let me know if u liked it, let me know if you hated it. im a lonely girl and i need the conversation. well, no, not actually but please do it anyway. haha. bye for now. happy holidays. 


	7. Pennies & Fights

**Authors Note - **ello ello everyone. its been awhile yes but the truth of it is that i just didnt feel like getting around to posting this next chapter. See im not very happy with this story at the moment. Just not happy with the way its going. Anyway this chapter doesnt have much of a point accept to reinforce the guys and Lee's friendship and so that Vern and Lee could have a little moment. I realise that i have been focusing on mostly Teddy and Chris lately. Anyway hopefully you enjoy.

**Pennies and Fights**

So everything was back to normal. Chris would go around every morning and wait for Lee to come out so he could make sure she wouldn't skip out on them again. And so the boys and Lee hung out and had fun for the next couple of weeks without any major dramas. In fact, Lee seemed to start to relax after awhile. She started to talk a lot more and seemed in general a lot more comfortable. Mind, she still dressed weirdly and made the guys stick to the 'no touchies' rule, she had although, stopped being so jumpy around them which they guessed showed that she was starting to trust them. Their egos were quite inflated by this. They in turn had become quite attached to this strange girl. They had even told her their very secret tale of how they had gone looking for the body of this dead kid called Ray Brower 3 summers ago.

On this particular day it must have been one of the hottest days of the summer. You know those days where you can literally see the heat in the air making everything look hazy. The gang had taken this as a perfect excuse to go swimming. Cept Vern who opted for looking for his pennies instead. Shirts were thrown hastily on the bank. Pants, however, for Lee's sake, were kept in place. (damn!)

'When are you gonna stop acting so high and mighty and come swimming with us Lee?' This question came from Gordie who was floating on his back near the dock. Lee, who was dangling her feet over the end of the dock looked down at him.

'I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction Gordon,' she said giving him a sweet but fake smile.

She looked out to where Chris and Teddy were having a vicious waterfight, both trying to dunk the other.

'Besides', she said absentmindedly, 'I don't have anything to wear swimming.'

'Who says you have to wear anything!' Teddy, who had been eavesdropping, called giving her an enthusiastic wink as he pushed Chris' head under.

Lee went red and deathstared him while he giggled like a chipmunk. Chris took this opportunity to immediately dunk him under giving a cry of triumph. Teddy disappeared completely from sight but from the looks of the bubbles Lee could tell he was coming towards her underwater.

Surely enough a couple of seconds later his head emerged up near her feet, his brown hair lying flat against his head. Lee thought it made him look really funny, especially without his glasses.

'Ok if you don't like that idea then why don't you just wear your clothes in.'

Lee looked down at her _white_ blouse and then back at Teddy who was wiggling his eyebrows comically at her.

'Uhh. I think not. But nice try Teddy. I don't want to get my clothes wet.'

Teddy backstroked away from the dock looking sulky. He started going around in a small circle. 'That's bullshit! It's not even like they're good clothes anyway.'

Lee looked hurt, 'Are too. I happen to like my clothes' she said picking at a hole that was developing in her jeans.

'He's got a point you know Lee. Why don't you ever wear anything... you know, girly like?' Gordie put in.

'What do you mean _girly_?' Lee said raising her eyebrows.

'Well you know……pigtails with ribbons and stockings and skirts. Shit like that.' Chris said swimming over to join them.

'Hey! I wear skirts……sometimes' Lee retorted defensively.

The guys started cracking up.

'Yeah so does my grandma. And yours and hers aren't much different' said Gordie still laughing.

'Humph' was all that came from Lee.

'So is there a reason you dress like a guy/grandma? Or do you just do it for kicks?' Chris questioned still snorting with laughter.

Lee tried to kick some water into his face, 'No, there's a reason….'

All the guys looked at her expectantly. 'Well... c'mon woman! Spill it!' Teddy said impatiently.

Lee didn't look too keen on telling them.

'I guess I don't like drawing attention to myself.'

'Huh?' was the general response she got from the boys.

'If I dress plainly……… people, won't notice me.'

'So you're purposely trying to look ugly?' Chris said slowly, 'not that you look ugly!' he backtracked quickly.

Lee nodded slowly, 'Yeah, that's the general gist of it.'

'Well you know Lee…… the wet look isn't very good at the moment' Teddy moved over, 'whats stopping me from pulling you in right now?' he said pulling on one of her feet.

Lee looked panicked and tried to scramble backwards but Teddy held on to both her feet.

'No! Nooo don't Teddy or I swear………Arghhh!' she squealed as he tried to pull her in, Teddy cackling the whole time. She reached behind her to try and anchor onto something when her hand came into contact with something else.

'Teddy! Don't you dare or I'll throw these in!' she said bringing around her hand holding up Teddy's cokebottle glasses and dangling them over the water.

Teddy's eyes went wide, 'You wouldn't!'

'Oh believe me I would!'

He gave her feet one more feeble tug then let go and she chucked him his glasses.

'You're a real pussy, you know that' he grumbled putting them on keeping his head above water.

'Yeah, well least I'm a dry and totally non-seethrough pussy!'

Teddy was just about to reply with some smartass comeback when they heard a call from the bank. They all looked around to see Vern come panting around the corner.

'Oh man you gotta come see this. It is so boss!' he yelled as if his life depended on it. Once he saw that Lee was the only one out of the water he continued, 'Lee come on this is so boss! Its unbelievable! I ran all the way from home to show you guys.'

Lee obediently started walking up along the dock to him, behind her she heard the guys break into a chorus of 'I ran all the way home'.

'What is it Vern?' she asked when she reached him.

He held out a closed hand to her, when he opened it she saw something shiny in his palm.

'A penny Vern?' she said disbelievingly.

'No. That's not all sincerely' he flipped it over and Lee saw what was special about it. It was a double headed penny.

'Where did you get it?'

'Found it. In the gutter.'

'Wow….you know those are sposed to be lucky?'

'I didn't know you were stuperticious! Oh man, too cool!'

Lee smiled at Vern. There was no way you could not love his childish innocence.

'I do believe in luck. You know good luck and bad luck.'

'Oh that is so boss! Me too!'

'Well sometimes the only thing people can put their hopes in is luck.'

Vern's brow crumpled in concentration as his mind tried to process this comment. It appeared he gave up after awhile.

'Well come on. I wanna show the others' and he started walking up the dock towards were the guys had continued their waterfight. Lee grabbed his shoulder.

'Wait Vern, don't show the others.'

'Why?'

'Because……… cause they won't appreciate it like us……besides it might be handy having a double-headed penny. For bets and stuff you know.'

She watched with satisfaction as the realization dawned on his baby-like face.

'Alright' he said and he pocketed the penny.

They walked back up the dock together chatting and laughing when Lee heard a voice behind her close to her ear, 'You know I think its time you got wet'.

She shivered involuntarily and whipped around to see Teddy grinning at her evilly. He started walking towards her and all she could do was walk backwards.

'No, Teddy, please! I don't want to get my clothes wet……Please!' she pleaded with Teddy as he continued to advance towards her, arms out ready to grab her.

'C'mon Lee stop being a pussy'.

'No! Please Teddy, don't do this! I……… really……… don't……… want………' she continued to beg almost in tears, she looked like she was having a panick attack as she stood their hyperventilating.She had reached the edge now.

'Hey come on Duchamp lay off!' Chris called to him.

'Yeah don't be a dickhead, she doesn't want to!' Gordie yelled.

He ignored them and continued walking. Just as he was about to grab her Lee heard him start to say calmly, 'Lee this wont hurt a JESUS H. BALD-HEADED CHRIST!' suddenly Teddy was bowled over by a dog that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. It trotted over to stand infront of Lee growling at Teddy from where he lay sprawled on the wooden dock.

'Arty!' Lee shrieked, 'Oh thank god, my precious Arty!' she collapsed to her knees and wrapped her arms around the golden retrievers neck. The dog nuzzled her affectionately. She let out a few quiet sobs into his fur.

She finally noticed that all the guys were staring at her open mouthed. She stood up wiping her eyes, 'Everyone this my best friend in the world, Arty. Anyway now intros have been done I have to go' she said in a gush of words and she ran off whistling behind her. The dog sidestepped Teddy and gave him one last low growl before bounding off after her.

They all watched as the two disappeared in the distance.

'Holy shit! That mutt almost killed me!' Teddy said as Chris and Gordie climbed up on the dock.

'You're a real asshole Teddy' Chris said shoving Teddy.

'What the fuck Chambers! I was just trying to have some fun!' he said shoving him back.

'What the hell were you playing at! The girl was practically crying! Don't you at least have one brain cell working in that fucked up head of yours!' Chris practically screamed at him.

Teddy looked enraged. Suddenly he lunged at Chris tackling him to the ground, 'just cause you're in love with the bitch doesn't give you any right to…'

'Hey hey hey, break it up!' Both Gordie and Vern had to grab one of Teddy's shoulders to be able to pull him off Chris. After Chris stood up Teddy and him just stood their panting, eyeing each other down.

'Look…… lets just go home. Cool off. We can sort this out later', the voice of reason, otherwise known as Gordie suggested. He went over to Chris who was still deathstaring Teddy, 'C'mon man, lets go…' with difficulty he turned Chris around and headed off his hand still on his friends shoulder, leaving Vern to deal with Teddy.

* * *

**A.N. **Well there it is. Ive nearly finished writing the next chapter. It focuses on Gordie mostly. Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed. I really do appreciate it. luv you all. laura.


	8. Don't climb trees in the dark!

**Authors Note: **gday gday everybody. It's awesome to see that there are still some people enjoying this story. Now i have been feeling a little down in the dumps with this story lately. That is, until i made the wonderful discovery of the 'stats' menu. I'm a bit of a dumbass really to have not noticed it before. But anyway the point is that I discovered that there are quite a few people who are reading this story, just not reviewing. And that made me a happy chappie. So shout out to all the lazy buggers who are reading and not reviewing! (nah just kidding) Anyway onto the story. This next chapter was actually sooooo long - that i had to split it into 3 chapters, otherwise you guys probably would have fallen asleep at your computers. So here it is.

**Don't climb trees in the dark!**

Later that night Gordie found himself walking the suburban streets of Castle Rock. He was by himself and still trying to figure out exactly what he was doing. He looked at his watch. 9:17pm. 15 minutes ago he had stormed out of his house after having another fight with his father. It had been one of many but he had never stormed out before. This one had been different. This time his shithead father had really touched a nerve and he had just snapped.

_'You're a disgrace Gordon. You're a disgrace to this family. You're a disgrace to Denny's memory.'_

He sighed at the memory of it and dug his hands in his pockets. He looked around and realized that he had unconsciously walked onto the abandoned lot were their faithful treehouse was situated. There was something different about it and although it took him awhile to put his finger on it, he finally realized that there was light coming from inside which meant that somebody must be up there with the gaslamp on.

Gordie wasn't completely surprised. He knew that Chris and occasionally Teddy would campout there when they needed to get away from their families, still all the same he decided to climb the tree and see who was up there before going up. He skilfully started climbing up the branches (having done it many times before) keeping as quiet as possible. He knew that if you lay flat along this one branch that you could see straight in the window without being seen. He stretched out lying flat on his stomach along the branch.

What he saw was not Chris or Teddy, whom he had been expecting, but to his utter surprise he saw Lee. She was sitting with her back to him, writing in her notebook. He tried to slide closer so he could see what she was writing but his foot suddenly got tangled and he swung of the branch so he was now hanging upside-down. Lee heard a rustle from outside and turned and looked out the window to see somebody hanging from the branch. She leaned out further.

'Gordie?'

He looked up at her in surprise and in doing so let go off the branch.

'Whoa shit!' he grunted as he fell to the ground and for Gordie, everything went black.

* * *

Gordie slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything, it was all dark, then a blurry face came into view and he could hear a distant voice in his ear.

'Gordie? Gordie are you all right?' slowly the voice was becoming louder, it sounded worried Gordie thought vacantly.

'Gordie? Oh shit! Gordie, umm blink if you can hear me!' Slowly Lee's worried face came into focus. Gordie groaned and tried to sit up when he felt a hand on his chest.

'No, no, don't sit up. You might have a concussion.'

In response Gordie rolled his head to the side and looked blearily around him. He was lying on the ground next to a tree with Lee kneeling next to him. Then it all came back to him. The fight with his dad, the storming out, climbing the tree, watching Lee and oh the shame, the falling out of the tree. He looked back at Lee.

'I'm okay' he said and slowly sat up.

'Oh hell Gordie. I was so scared! I thought I had killed you!'

Gordie laughed at this. 'Don't worry. I just blacked out. It's happened before' he said with painful memories of leeches sneaking into his mind.

Lee looked uncomfortable. 'Yeah I know... are you sure you're okay? Nothing hurt?'

Gordie groaned again as he struggled to stand up, Lee grabbing his arm to help him.

'Uhh, don't think so, just a helluva bruised tailbone'.

'Hmmm, well don't be expecting me to examine it for you.'

Gordie burst out laughing while Lee just smiled and picked up the lantern which had been on the ground next to Gordie.

'Think you can get up into the treehouse?'

'Yeah I think so.'

They just stood there for a moment.

'Well you go first' said Lee expectantly.

'Why me?' Gordie said in a slightly childish voice.

'Cause I gotta be able to catch you incase you fall.'

'Ha! Lee, I don't think I am going to fall!'

'This is coming from the guy who just fell out ofa tree?' she said raising an eyebrow. Gordie just looked at her dejectedly.

'Oh fine! Like it matters anyway' he said sulkily as he climbed up with Lee following him.

He watched as Lee came through the trapdoor holding the gaslamp in one hand. She looked different somehow.

'Holyshit Lee!' she looked up startled by his sudden outburst.

'What?' she said quietly.

'You're, you're wearing clothes!'

'Huh?'

'I, I mean you're wearing normal clothes.' It was true, she was wearing a simple white singlet and some long cotton pants. It was the most normal thing he had ever seen her wear, Gordie though to himself amused.

'Oh no. I totally forgot. These are just umm, are just my pajamas. I didn't think anyone came here at night. I didn't think anyone would see... oh shit!' she started rambling in slight hysteria.

'Hey hey hey, its okay Lee. Its okay…' he had to grab her shoulders to stop her continuous mumbling to herself. When she calmed down Gordie smiled and sat back.

'Don't worry, I won't tell anybody that you actually _have_ a figure' he had meant it as a joke but now that he said it he couldn't help noticing that there was some truth in his statement. Lee had quite a good figure. He allowed his eyes to travel over her slight body taking into account her flat stomach and beautifully tanned skin. Suddenly feeling ashamed of himself he whipped his head back up to meet Lee's who was staring at him aghast. _Shit she must have seen me checking her out _Gordie thought.

'Oh … sorry Lee. I, um…'

She slowly reached for her notebook and held it protectively over her chest.

Gordie looked at his hands, his face going red. _You dumb fuck. You don't perve on one of your best friends. Especially Lee. She deserves more than that. Ok, just try to keep the conversation going._

'Sooo, what are you doing out here this late? In your pj's at that.'

'I, uh... _couldn't sleep_. And I like it out here. Its peaceful. I feel safe…' she added with some hesitation.

There was a moments silence.

'What about you?'

'Oh, I had a fight with my old man. He was ragging on me bout Denny again.'

'Oh…' Lee said quietly. She of course had heard only snippets of info about Gordie's older brother Denny. _He obviously wants to talk about it, though it really is none of my business, _she thought to herself.

Gordie noticed it looked like she was about to say something but instead she just busied herself by flicking through a few pages of her notebook.

'What do you write in there anyway? I never see you without.' Gordie said desperately grabbing for another topic.

Lee didn't look at him for awhile, she looked like she was having a mental argument with herself, then she looked at him mysteriously, 'Do you want me to show you?'

* * *

**A.N. **ooooooooo. i love the word mysterious. its so well, mysterious. review pretty please. even if its just to tell me to quit while im ahead. i really do appreciate the feedback. the next 2 chapters will be up promptly. fairykisses from laura.


	9. A picture's worth 1000 words

**Authors Note - **Here's the next bit of the chapter. Hope you like.

**"A picture's worth 1000 words"**

Lee didn't look at him for awhile, she looked like she was having a mental argument with herself, then she looked at him mysteriously, 'Do you want me to show you?'

'Uhh, yeah definitely.' Gordie said stupidly, a look of slight apprehension on his face.

'Okay then' she replied casually and crawled over so she was sitting right next to him and placed the exercise book on his lap.

She flicked open the first page. Gordie (still a bit shocked by the close proximity the girl was holding) had been expecting to see paragraphs of writing, journal entries, or something like that. He was very surprised to see on the clean white page, no writing, but a sketch of a dog. A dog he recognized immediately to be Arty. But it wasn't just a sketch. It was good. Like really, really good. It actually looked like the dog could have jumped right off the page it was that lifelike.

He flipped to the next page to reveal a very picturesque drawing of the lake.

'Jeeezus Lee, this is beautiful.' He looked up at the girl beside him who was looking at him intently.

'Keep going' she nodded towards the book.

Gordie turned the next page and gasped when saw his own face staring back at him. Of course it wasn't just his face. Gordie chuckled. He felt as if he was actually looking in a window as such, at one of his Chris' and Teddy's poker games. He couldn't believe how lifelike Lee had managed to draw the scene. The way she had captured Chris' serious gaze towards his cards, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. The way Teddy's eyes were slightly wrinkled behind his glasses, he had obviously been laughing bout something, as usual. She had drawn him to have this anxious look on his face, his forehead all crinkled.

He snorted, 'Is this really what I look like when we're playing cards?'

Lee gave him a sheepish smile.

'Yeah sorta. Gordo you must have the worst poker face in the world.'

'Oh well thanks' he replied in mock offence as he flipped the page dramatically.

The next drawing was again of the gang. Lee had captured them as they were all midair jumping off the dock into the lake. Their backs were silhouetted against a stunning sunset.

'These are... amazing!' Gordie said in awe, 'are they all drawn from life?'

'Mmhmm'.

'Shit Lee, how could we have not noticed you doing these?'

Lee just smiled in response to this and leaned in closer to flip the page. Instead of one big drawing Gordie saw just an arrangement of small pictures on the next page.

'Oh the rest are just some doodles. You don't have too look at……' Lee quickly tried to close the book.

'No no no, I want to see,' Gordie interrupted looking mischievous as he held the page open. On it was a simple picture of a large jar. A large jar that Gordie came to realize was full of pennies. Scattered around the jar he saw these little squares. Gordie looked closer then suddenly looked up at Lee.

'Cherry flavored pez?'

Lee nodded shyly, blushing openly.

'Amazing……… thats fucking amazing! You do realize that you have somehow managed to sum up Verno in 2 simple drawings!'

Lee's blush deepened as she started fiddling with a strand of her hair.

Gordie flipped the page to see on the next another collection of drawings. His eyes traveled over a sketch of a gun and a packet of Winstons. He snorted with laughter, 'Chris…' he muttered to himself. 'Did you do one for all of us?' he said looking up at Lee. She just pretended to not to hear him staying totally focused on her hair.

Gordie shrugged and turned the next page to find yet another collage of pictures. This one was so easy to pick that he hardly had to think. I mean, who elses pictures would be of a pair of coke-bottle glasses and dogtags. Gordie smiled to himself. It intrigued him how a few simple pictures, drawn in the right way, could sum up a whole person's being. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Only one person left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lee abandon her hair to look in his direction as he turned the page. A sudden flood of memories came back to him as he sat looking down at the drawings. On the page he saw a small depiction of a Yankee cap, just like the one Denny had given him, and beside that, a rather detailed picture of a train.

Suddenly Lee was beside him again looking over his shoulder. 'I was just finishing the train off when you fell out of the tree before' she said smiling lightly as she grazed her hand over the part of the train picture that had not been completed.

Gordie was in a state of utter amazement. 'These drawings are…… unbelievable. I had no idea that you paid so much attention to the stuff we told you.'

Lee seemed pensive for awhile as she sat back against the wall. 'I think about things a lot…….and when I get sick of thinking ...I draw'

Gordie smiled as he relaxed against the wall. 'Doesn't sound like a bad philosophy.'

Lee returned his smile shyly, 'You know, I haven't ever shown anybody my drawings before.'

Gordie looked taken aback at this. His face became serious. 'Then, why did you show me?'

Lee's eyes looked blank and empty in the flickering lamplight. She hung her head slightly and looked out the window sadly.

'I…I don't know…….I guess I thought you might understand. You, of all people……' she looked up and Gordie saw in the halflight a lone tear making its way down her cheek. Gordie was horrified that he had made her cry.

'Oh Lee. I didn't mean it that way. I was just surprised s'all.' He tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she just moved away and so he let the hand fall back into his lap.

Lee was avoiding eye contact with him, looking back out the window. 'I've heard about the stories you write. About how much of yourself you put in them………that's the same way I feel. My father tells me to stop wasting my time with it. I just thought you might appreciate…' she didn't finish her sentence suddenly letting her head drop, as if her neck had unexpectedly decided that her head was to big a burden.

Gordie was overwhelmed. This girl was obviously harbouring some major emotions and all she had been trying to do was let them out, try to make a connection with someone. God knows when the last time was that she had tried to do that.

At that moment Gordie came to a realisation. He scooted over so he was he was crouched in front of her. Slowly, so as not to startle or upset her, he gently lifted her chin up so she would be forced to look at him.

'Lee……' he said in almost a whisper, '… I know exactly how you feel.'

* * *

**A.N.** Just randomly watched Stand By Me again last night. Have found new determination to write this story. Last bit of the chapter will be up straight after Christmas. Now if you would all be so kind as to click that little grey box in the bottom left-hand corner that says 'submit review' i will do a happy dance for your entertainment. (hows that for subtle eh?) Merry Christmas/Hanukah. happy holidays. laura.


	10. Breaking through Barriers

**Authors Note - **'kay guys heres the last bit of that really looong chapter as promised. Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last 2 chapters. You people rock my world! Heres another angsty chapter for ya.

**Breaking through Barriers**

'Lee……' he said in almost a whisper, '… I know exactly how you feel.'

Lee's eyes seemed to brighten slightly at this as she playfully slapped Gordie's hand away.

Smiling in relief Gordie sat back down. 'And I know what it feels like, my father doesn't appreciate my writing, infact, my father doesn't seem to appreciate me period.' He added as an afterthought.

He crumpled his forehead for awhile as if he was thinking hard before looking back at Lee who was sitting there watching him with a blank face.

'You've been told how my brother Denice died a couple of years ago?'

Lee nodded slowly.

'Well that's basically when it all started. I mean before that I could handle my old man ignoring me, cause at least my mother spared me some affection now and then, and there had always been Denny…… Well, after he died, my parents just shut down on me. It was like they had forgotten they even had another son. I tried so many times to win back their love and attention……' Gordie felt his eyes sting as hot tears started to build up in the corner of his eyes, but for some reason he did not want to stop. To him Lee was sort of a blank page waiting for him to pour his feelings out onto, so he did not stop.

'And then of course the blame came. I spose my father felt he couldn't find nobody else to blame so he took it all out on me. Telling me I was "no good", that I was "ungrateful", that I wasn't going to amount to anything. And I took it all, I took it, because I figured that maybe once he had vented all his anger on me that maybe he would be able to love me again. But that didn't happen either. There was just too much hate in his heart, and that's when the fights started. That's why I'm here tonight. I just couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take his abuse and accusations anymore.' By now salty tears had started slowly coming down his cheeks. But he did not stop.

**Flashback (he's telling Lee this as he remembers)**

'_Where were you today?'_

_Gordie looked up as he saw his father come in from work. He must of gone to the pub afterwards cause Gordie could tell he was slightly intoxicated._

'_Just at the lake, with some friends.'_

'_Ha, can you really call those white trash friends?'_

_Gordie stared at him unblinkingly, _'_they're not trash, and even if they were I wouldn't care.'_

_Gordie's father gave him a look of utter hate his upper lip twitching._

'_How can you insult your family the way you do?' he said through clenched teeth, 'Denny would never have done that. Oh but that's right, you had to knock him off in some feeble attempt to get our attention!' he spat in a voice filled with malice._

_Gordie's eyes widened in shock, 'What the hell are you talking about?'_

'_Oh don't give me that you ungrateful son-of-a-bitch! I know you were always jealous of Denny! I bet you probably leapt for joy when you heard the news about him!'_

'_Shutup! You don't know what your talking about old man! You're drunk!'_

'_You couldn't wait to have him out of the way so that maybe somebody would spare a thought for poor little Gordon! I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow had a hand in it!'_

'_You take that back!' Gordie was standing now, 'You take that back right now, I cared for Denny more than anything!'_

'_You're a disgrace Gordon. You're a disgrace to this family. You're a disgrace to Denny's memory. Not a day goes by when I don't wish that you had died instead! If he was here he'd probably spit on you!' his father sneered._

_That was it for Gordie, something snapped, he grabbed the mug that he had been drinking out of and flung it at the wall. He gave his father one more loathing look as he ran passed him out the front door making sure to slam it._

**End Flashback**

Gordie looked over at Lee his tears running freely now. She had look of distress on her face, like she didn't know what to do. Gordie pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his forehead on them, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Lee had no idea what she was should do. She had never felt so heartless. _My god he's crying! I've got s 15 yr old boy crying right here infront of me and im not moving! Here is someone who genuinely needs me right now and I'm not even doing anything. Wake up Lee! It's time you got over yourself. There is another human being here that needs your help!_

Slowly and hesitantly she moved over to where Gordie was still sobbing. She carefully slid her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Gordie did nothing but be accepted into the hug, nestling his head into the crook of her neck the way he might have done a mother. Lee adjusted herself so that she was comfortable against the wall with Gordie still enveloped in her arms, trembling slightly. It was awkward for her, yes, but she was willing to do it cause she could feel that that was all that Gordie needed at this moment.

And that's the way they stayed, all night long. Eventually they both fell asleep as the lamp's fuel started to die out.

* * *

Lee woke up first early the next morning. At first she had no idea where she was but when she noticed the sleeping figure laying their head on her shoulder all memories of last night flooded back to her. She toyed with the idea of somehow detaching herself from Gordie but decided to let him sleep, he _had_ had a rough night afterall. She noticed with some alarm though that at some time during the night Gordie had managed to sneak his arms around her waist. Whilst she pondered on whether he had done it by accident or not, Gordie started to stir next to her in his sleep. Smiling to herself she playfully poked him in the shoulder. His eyes started to flutter open. She smiled impishly down at him 'Good morning'.

'Oh, morning Lee… Wha'!' Gordie shot up faster than a cannonball. 'What the hell, what are you doing here? Wait what am I doing here?' he looked around him wildly. 'And why are you, I mean why am I…….argh whats going on?' To his utter amazement Lee started laughing at this point. A full bodied, laugh-for-the-sake-of-it sort of laugh.

'God Lachance don't you remember anything from last night?'

Gordie looked at her quizzically. 'Should I? All I know is that I wake up and you're there with your arms around me and… wait, why did you have your arms around me? What happened to "no touchies"?'

Lee growled in exasperation. 'Bloody hell. And they say you're the smart one! Don't you remember falling out of the tree? Fighting with your father? Me showing you my sketch book?'

She watched as realization slowly dawned on Gordie's sleep deprived face.

He started to blush. 'Oh yeah…… that.' The last thing he could remember of last night was Lee embracing him in her arms while he cried like a girl.

'Err well, thanks Lee, you know for uh, helping me out there last night.'

She looked away as Gordie noticed red creeping onto her cheeks, 'No problem'.

Gordie cracked his back, he was feeling rather sore after sleeping all night in that awkward position. He looked at his watch. 5;55am. If he left now he might be able to sneak back in before his parents noticed that he was out all night.

'So, uh, do you reckon we should probably head home?'

Lee looked at him and nodded. So he slowly made his way over to the trapdoor, lifted it up and carefully made his way down, wincing as his body reminded him of the fall he had taken last night. He got down on the ground and turned around waiting for Lee to follow. She didn't.

'Lee are you coming?' he called up as he went and looked up through the trapdoor. Lee was sitting there with a worried look on her face. 'Well?' he said gently.

'Gordie, I uh…… don't want people to see me…… see me dressed like this…' she gestured towards her clothes.

For the first time Gordie remembered that Lee was only wearing her pajamas, his mind wandered back to last night when Lee had clearly exclaimed her discomfort about people seeing her so "scantily clad". Gordie didn't really get it, but sighed and after awhile started unbuttoning his shirt. It was his favourite light blue one with thin navy stripes on it. He shrugged it off and threw it up to her.

'There will that do you?'

She seemed to relax immensely and happily slipped the shirt on before skilfully climbing down the tree.

'Thanks Gordie' she said giving him a genuine smile.

'Yeah well… your lucky it's hot this morning and that I have no problem showing off my beautiful bod' he said ruffling her hair.

And with that they quickly headed of home.

* * *

Later that morning Chris was walking along his street heading over to pick up Lee. He was still a bit tense from the fight he had had with Teddy the afternoon before. But most of it had washed away as a result of Gordie's calming words and a good nights sleep (a rare thing for him). He was still a bit irked at what Teddy had said about him being in love with Lee. He guessed it was true to some extent but probably not in the same way that Teddy thought. He prided himself in being the one that was probably the closest to Lee out of his group of friends. In the last month that he had had to get to know her he had indeed developed very strong feelings for her, but more of in a protective sort of manner, almost brotherly. He believed strongly that he should do whatever he could to stop anything bad from happening to the raven-haired girl. But then again, Chris felt much the same about any of his friends but Lee…… she was sorta special. There was no explaining it.

He started humming to himself as he walked the last couple of blocks to Lee's house and headed up the pathway that lead to her front door. He rapped on the door smartly and waited. No answer. He knocked again. Waited a few minutes. Still no answer. He knocked a lot harder this time.

'Hello? Anybody home?'

He waited a little while longer before he heard some running from inside.

'Lee! You get your butt down here woman! Your escort is here!'

He heard a muffled answer from inside and more scuffling. Recognising the voice as Lee's he sighed and leaned against the wall. Suddenly the door was flung open to reveal a very out of breath Lee.

'Hey Chris.' She said between gulps for air.

'Geez what did you do run a marathon?'

Lee chose to ignore that, straightening up she flicked her hair out of her eyes. She looked great Chris thought to himself. She had her hair in a half up-half down sort of style so that it was out of her face. She was wearing her usual jeans and a light blue shirt. Infact, it looked a lot like one that he had seen on……

'Are you wearing Gordie's shirt?!'

* * *

**A.N. **Well there it is. Im a bit iffy about this chapter cause i really wanted Gordie's breakdown to sound realistic and not corny. I mean c'mon its not everyday that a 15 yr old guy will breakdown and cry infront of someone. Anyway please let me know what you think of it. fairykisses laura. 


	11. The Next Morning

**Authors Note – **Oh my gawd! It has been soo long since I have updated this story. I am so sorry. I have been away for a week and so was not able to do any updating. Anyway I'd like to thank my reviewers for continually reading this story then taking the time to comment. You Rock My Sox guys! This chapter is just a filler to the next chapter and in my opinion a bit crap. But I guess I'll let you guys do the deciding.

**The Next Morning**

Leslie slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her clock. 8:30am. _Bloody hell_ she thought. She must have dropped right off to sleep when she got home. She stiffly started to untangle herself from the bedclothes that she had somehow got tangled in. Her head felt like it was full of cottonwool. She hadn't got much sleep the night before in the treehouse. And then she heard it again, the noise that had so rudely ripped her from her realm of sleep. A continuous and insistent knocking at the front door. With a groan she slumped back down on her bed. Her father would be able to get it. But wait, she sat up again, her father wouldn't be able to get it because he would have left by now. More insistent knocking and then a voice calling out.

'Hello? Anybody home?'

_Shit! Chris is here already! Is that boy ever late?_

She rolled out of her bed landing painfully on her already sore butt. (Incase you haven't realized, treehouses – not very comfortable to sleep in) She jumped to her feet and skidded over to infront of her full-length mirror. She was still wearing Gordie's shirt over her pj's.

_Oh well there's not much I can do about that now. _She thought as she hastily pulled off her pj bottoms to replace them with her jeans, which she had to dive under her bed to get (how they had gotten there we will never know).

'Lee! You get your butt down here woman! Your escort is here!'

'Im coming goddammit!' the comment, Lee felt, lost a lot of its bravado as it was muffled due to the brush she was holding in between her teeth. (another item she retrieved from under her bed). Still pulling on her jeans she hopped over to the mirror. Quickly buckling them up she pulled the brush through her hair a couple of times. Just enough to straighten out the messy parts and then went bounding downstairs pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail as she went.

She skidded down the hallway to the front door quickly pulling on her keds and finally flung the door open to reveal an impatient looking Chris. With her lungs burning from exhaustion Lee finally bent over in an attempt to catch her breath.

'Hey Chris.'

Chris looked at her amusedly.

'Geez what did you do, run a marathon?'

_You have no idea._

Humphing to herself Lee straightened up and fixed Chris with a lighthearted expression. She didn't know why but today, despite the lack of sleep and awkward circumstances that were to come surrounding Gordie, she just felt…… good.

'Are you wearing Gordies shirt?'

_Ok good feelings gone!_

Lee just blinked a few times in dismay. In one part of her mind she was totally horrified at the situation this could present, yet in another, she had never wished for a camera more at any moment. The look on Chris' face was just priceless. _Oh if only I could freeze time and sketch it._ It was a delicious mix of astonishment, distress and…… was that a bit of jealousy in there?

'Uh… no it isnt' Lee finally answered pretty unconvincingly.

'Lee, I know it is. It's his favourite shirt. I've seen him wear it like a million times. How in the hell did you get it?

Lee looked at him with an unreadable expression, 'maybe you should ask Gordie that'.

Chris seemed to be considering this when Lee started walking down the path.

'Don't you think we should really get going. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting.'

'Hmm that should be interesting. Especially after yesterday' he said catching up to her.

'Why what happened yesterday?' Lee inquired.

'Uh, well I kinda got in a fight with Teddy after you left.'

'What about!'

'Well…you, actually. I just told him off for, you know, what he was doing to you on the dock. He was _way_ out of line. Anyway I said something really stupid... it got kinda heated.'

Lee fixed him with an empty look. Chris suddenly felt like shying away from those piercing green orbs.

'What did you say to him' she was looking kind of pale.

'Um, something about him being fucked up in the head', Chris mumbled self-consciously, 'now that I actually think about it, I feel really bad. I mean I shoulda known, he's kinda sensitive about these sorts of things.'

Lee was still looking at him closely as they walked along.

'Is he now…?'

'Yuh, you know, with his dad 'n' all.'

'Oh… I see' and Lee finally brought her gaze away which came as a relief to Chris. It took him a few seconds to realise that he was walking by himself. He stopped and turned around to see Lee standing a few metres behind him a look of deep thought showing through her face.

'Finally she said oh-so-carefully, 'can you tell me how to get to Teddy's house?'

Chris looked uncomfortable, the last person he wanted to see right now was Teddy.

'Uh yeah, I can take you there if you want.'

Lee shook her head not even looking at him the thoughtful look still on her face, 'No. I'll just go', she said more to herself than to Chris, 'tell me where. You can go meet Gordie.'

'Oh, okay, uh well, you go down Bloom rd which is off main. Then take a left into Orlando st. (**A.N. **forgive my lack of not being able to come up with better street names) It's number 16. You sure you don't want me to come?'

'No. I feel me and Teddy have got some talking to do.'

'Right…well I guess I'll catch you later missy' Chris said trying to smile, he was a bit unnerved by the weird look on Lee's face.

She just nodded in farewell, turned on her heel and started walking determinedly towards main.

'Hey Lee!' Chris suddenly called to her, she turned around, 'tell Teddy, sorry from me…'

Lee shone him a brilliant smile and nodded and with a swish of her hair, she was walking away again.

Chris watched her progress for awhile before sighing and continuing on his way to the Diner. _Now to find out what exactly is going on with Lee and Gordie!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was wandering along the main road thinking. She was upset with herself. The boys were fighting now and it was all because of her. Her and her stupid paranoia about physical contact. Well, now it was up to her to fix things. She knew Teddy would take some convincing to forgive Chris. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say to him. Deep and meaningful conversations weren't really her thing. Infact she absolutely hated confrontation. Though she guessed it was worth a try. She just hoped that Teddy hadn't already left for the diner where they were all supposed to meet.

She had, at this point, been making her way down Orlando st when she came to a halt infront of number 16. She stood there hesitating for awhile. There was still time, she could just turn around and run away if she wanted to.

Finally taking a deep breath she walked up the short pathway to the front door. She knocked lightly. After a few seconds the door was opened by a thin middle-aged woman. Lee guessed this to be Teddy's mother. She certainly did have the same sandy brown hair, tied back into a loose bun with little wisps hanging out. She stood there looking at Lee with mild curiosity for awhile. Lee seemed to have conveniently lost her voice.

'Hello there. Can I help you?' the woman asked.

With a shake of her head Lee broke out of her daze and attempted a friendly look at the woman.

'Oh, Goodmorning Mrs Duchamp. My name is Leslie. I was wondering if Teddy was home?'

At this, Mrs Duchamps face cracked into a smile.

'Oh so you're Lee! Well come in dear. My names Charlene by the way. You know Theodore cannot seem to stop talking about you! I swear I'm gonna have to tape that boys mouth shut one of these days!' the women gushed.

She quickly ushered Lee inside and shut the door behind her.

'Well then,' she said with a sigh, 'let me look at you girl!' To Lee surprise the older woman grabbed her hands and unceremoniously spun her around. Lee had developed a look of utter terror on her face. Upon seeing this Charlene Duchamp laughed to herself.

'I'm sorry dear, you must forgive me. I just wanted to take a good look at the girl that my boy cant seem to shut up about these days' she laughed again to herself whilst Lee blushed.

_Hmmm well now I know where Teddy gets his energy and confidence._

'Well to me you look just fine dear. Oh the stories I hear about you. Oh right you'll be wanting to see Teddy.'

'What stories?' Lee asked anxiously, but Mrs Duchamp had already strode though the doorway, obviously expecting her to follow.

She reluctantly did so and walked into a small kitchen area where Mrs Duchamp was rustling through some cupboards.

Without even looking at her she called, 'down the hall, to the left and down the stairs. Teddy has turned the basement into his room. If you can call it that. Honestly I have seen tidier garbage dumps! Now im babbling again. Anyway I think he's still asleep the lazy bugger, anyway feel free to just kick him awake.'

She turned around and smiled good-naturedly at the wide-eyed girls who seemed to be having a hard time processing all this new information.

'Down the hall and to the left dear.' She repeated more gently.

Lee finally nodded and turned around walking silently down said hall. Never in her life has she _ever_ heard _anyone_ talk so much, or so fast. _Yup, that woman was definitely Teddy's mother._

She made her way down the hall as instructed to the only door on the left. Silently she opened the door and made her way carefully down the stairs.

* * *

**A.N. **Oooooo whats gonna happen in Teddy's room? Holy #$&! Is it me? Or is this story taking a hell of a time to get the point? I'm sorry if its starting to get boring guys. Its just I have this thing with detail. Meaning I need to have a lot of it. Anyway the next chapter has been written and will posted as soon as I type it. And for those wondering about Lee, answers about her are coming very shortly. plz review. fairykisses laura. 


	12. Teddy Duchamp is no loony!

**Authors Note - **Howdy peoples. Here's your next chapter. I really hope you like it cause im actually quite proud of it. Teddy is my favourite character even though he's a bitch to write cause of how eccentric he is. So yeah I really hope I've gotten his character right. Oh and just so you know. Teddy and Lee's thoughts are in italics. sorry if they're a bit confusing. enjoy!

**Teddy Duchamp is no loony!**

It was like walking into a cave. There was only a dim light being cast over the room from a small window. By standards Lee's room had always been messy, but this room was something else. The floor was covered in all kinds of junk. Lee thought there might be a desk in one corner but she couldn't quite tell due to it being covered in assorted underwear and other clothes. The walls were bare and made of concrete with a few pictures stuck to them which had obviously been cut out of the newspaper. Lee was very much reminded of a dungeon or maybe a jail cell.

And there in one corner lying face down on his bed, the covers hardly covering him was Teddy.

_Oh boy, now I gotta wake him up._

'Er, Teddy… wake up!' she called across the room, rathering to keep her distance. Teddy remained completely immobile continuing to snore loudly to himself.

Lee picked her way across the room till she was standing over the sleeping figure.

'Teddy?' she prodded him harshly on the back of the shoulder, 'Teddy!'

_Right. No signs of life except for that disgusting sound he's making. What is wrong with this kid? Why won't he wake up?_

And then she saw it. Lying on the floor just out of reach of the hand that was drooping over the side of the bed. An empty bottle of Johnny Walker.

'Oh Teddy. What have you been doing to yourself!' Lee gasped.

_Well I'll deal with that later. First I gotta get the sod awake._

She smiled at the thought of Mrs Duchamp's earlier suggestion of kicking him awake.

Now any normal person probably would have just shaken him awake. But this of course was not the way of Lee. Her eyes wandered around the room looking for something that she could use.

Across the room she found a pair of folded socks. She eyed them for awhile then looked at Teddy.

'Oh well. He can thank me later', and with that she picked them up and hurled them in his direction. They bounced right of his head but all Teddy did was continue to snore louder.

_Arghh you frustrating pile of shit!_

She continued shuffling though the junk on Teddy's floor looking for something else to throw at him.

_Baseball_... _? No too hard. Boardgame_..._ No. Playboy_... _? Oh God I don't wanna know!_

Lee dropped the dirty magazine in disgust and kept sifting though the junk. She was so caught up in her task that at first she didn't hear the voice from behind her.

'What are you doing?'

'Looking for stuff to throw at you.' she replied distractedly, then froze. She turned around to see Teddy leaning up on his elbows smiling impishly at her. He hadn't got around to putting on his glasses yet.

'Should I run for cover then?'

_Hmm. It's interesting how he almost looks normal without those glasses. Must remember to sketch him one time. Oh right! He's just caught me going through his stuff._

As if on cue Lee went a brilliant shade of scarlet, not that Teddy could see that, and said nothing.

'So are you dream Lee? Or ordinary Lee?'

'What are you talking about numbnuts. Of course I'm real.'

'Thought so. Dream Lee would have probably been in my bed by now,' Teddy mumbled to himself.

'What was that?' Lee asked suspiciously.

'Nothing,' Teddy grinned cheerily, 'So, um, yeah, what the fuck are you doing in my room?' he said casually.

Lee found herself a patch of floor near the bed and sat down cross-legged.

'I, wanted to talk to you.'

'Well that's great. So how's the family? Wife and kids? C'mon Lee, get to the fucking point!'

'Well are you ready to explain yourself?' What Lee didn't know was that across town Chris was asking Gordie the very same thing.

'Explain what!' Teddy said defensively.

'Maybe why you and Chris were fighting yesterday? And why your drowing yourself in whiskey?'

At this point Teddy lost his cheery expression and his eyes narrowed. He finally put on his glasses.

'Don't wanna talk about it', he mumbled like a sulky child.

Lee sat up on her knees so she was leaning her arms and chin on the edge of the bed.

'I think you do,' she said carefully, 'I think you want to, have always wanted to, but nobody would listen.'

'And _maybe_ somebody should tell you that people who don't mind their own business go to hell cause there ain't nothing to talk about!' Teddy said his voice raising considerably.

Lee didn't flinch, even though her insides were screaming for her to run from this room, she forced herself to stay put. Teddy had swung around so that he was faced defiantly towards her.

'Is it because of your father', she continued quietly.

'Don't you bring my father into this! He's a war hero godammit! He stormed the fucking beach at fucking Normandy!'

Lee seemed unfaltered by this statement as she continued with quiet fear in her voice, 'is it because he…… hurt you?'

'You shut your mouth you little slag!' Teddy rounded on her his eyes alight with rage. 'Don't you mouth off bout my father like that! We are not crazy you hear! I am not fucking crazy!'

He swiftly raised his arm, intent on backhanding the impotent girl hard across the face. But he stopped. She was not an impotent girl, she was Lee, and she was just sitting there, a look of fear and longing trembling in her eyes. Teddy was suddenly reminded of the first time he had talked to her. Back when she had cringed and shied away, even from a simple handshake. And now she was here, not even flinching, prepared to take whatever it was a brute like him could dish out to her, and it was in that precise moment that he realized how very brave this girl, no, woman was.

He lowered his hand slowly. Then, without warning he swung his clenched fist around wildly, deliberately missing Lee and slamming it into the wall behind him.

Letting out a scream of frustration he started nursing his bleeding knuckles. He heard a noise and looked up to see Lee's retreating back heading towards the stairs.

'Wait Lee! Don't go! I'm sorry! Oh fuck am I sorry! I couldn't help it I promise it wont happen again!'

Lee stopped, still not turning around she lowered her head, 'I'm sorry Teddy but _promises_ like that are empty to me now', she said in a shaky voiced. She mounted the stairs and started climbing.

She would not turn around, she would be numb to all his pleading, she would just leave. She heard a crash from behind her. Abandoning her plan she turned around to see Teddy sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. He had obviously tripped. On closer inspection Lee was horrified to realize that Teddy was _crying_! Not really bawling, just sniffles really, but crying nonetheless.

'Please Leslie', he choked looking up at her pathetically, 'please don't leave me.'

_Oh c'mon how am I sposed to resist that?!_

Lee sighed and started walking down the stairs again. 'Fine! I'll stay for a bit. We gotta go meet the others anyway.'

The change in Teddy was so radical that if you had blinked you would have missed it. The big puppy dog eyes were gone and sniffling subsided.

'Eeeheeheeee Oh I am so good. The Duchamps sure do know how to pull the ladies!'

'Hesh up Duchamp or I'll tell everyone I saw you crying!'

Teddy just shrugged, 'hey, I do what I have to.'

'This is not funny Teddy. You nearly hit me!'

For a split second all humour disappeared from the boys face and he looked defeated. Not able to look at Lee he stared at his feet.

'You know I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to happen.'

'I know… But you have to understand; I…I just cant have something like that happening again. I just cant.

'Okay' Teddy replied simply.

Without a word Lee went and sat herself down in the same spot she had before. Teddy followed her and lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

'I don't know why I do stupid things like that... I do 'em all the time... I just don't think. Technically I should have died several over the last 4 years... I'm always doing things that could get me killed. That's why people call me a loony. That… and my dad.'

He looked at her fleetingly maybe looking for a reaction of some sort. But she just sat there unblinkingly.

'Do you hate him?'

Teddy's hands clenched and then he relaxed them, 'sometimes…… I wish I could, I mean it would be the normal thing to do. It would definitely be easier to hate him. Do you know he used to sometimes use me for his shooting practice? You would think I would hate him for that. But I can't!'

'It's like living a lie isn't it. You want to love someone so desperately that you actually kid yourself into thinking they're a decent person.'

Teddy looked up, surprised at the girls insightfulness.

'Yes that's it. That's exactly it. Ever since I was 10 I've been using that stupid Normandy story! I mean how fucked up is that? But it's the only noble thing my dad has ever done and so I've……'

'been unconsciously clinging to it', Lee finished for him.

Teddy sighed and nodded.

'I mean, that fucker nearly burnt my ear off. He's the reason I am half deaf. He seriously fucked me and my mother over. And… and now…'

'You're afraid you're turning out just like him?'

Teddy looked at her, this time with real tears in his eyes.

_How is it that she can keep reading my mind like that?_

'It scares me sometimes... how much I act on impulse. I never think, just act on impulse. My father was like that... He would _impulsively_ think it was a good idea to break bottles over my head… or beat up my mother for giving him lip.'

_Wasn't that the same reason you were going to hit Lee smartguy? She was giving you 'lip'?_

Teddy felt another pang of shame in his heart as he recollected this.

'… and to top off this happy self-evaluation… I drink away my problems… just like my old man', he said suddenly grabbing the empty bottle and throwing it against the opposite wall where it smashed into a million glass shards.

'Cheers', he mumbled sarcastically before flopping back down on his bed refusing to look at the girl sitting infront of him.

Lee, once again was unaffected by this sudden outburst of violence.

'Do you ever see him?' she asked simply.

'Once a month. In a shirt and tie getup', he replied amusedly as if it was a personal joke.

'And…?'

'And what? What does he do? Sometimes he's glad to see me, sometimes, he doesn't even know who the fuck I am. Oh its grand! You should come some time. Maybe pick apart his brain too! You seem to be quite good at analysing loonies!' he finished harshly and turned on his side so his back was to her.

'I don't think you're a loony'.

_Liar. _He thought whilst still not acknowledging her.

'I think your one of the most interesting people I've ever met.'

_Double liar!_

'You don't seem to care what anyone thinks of you. You march to the beat of your own drum. You're so unique and damn confident in showing it! I wish I could be like that...'

_Ok you can stop bullshitting to try and get me to talk to you now._

He still wouldn't move. Lee knew what she must do. She used to do it all the time when it came to stubborn kids. She reached forward and started gently tickling Teddy's exposed neck. When he immediately reacted with a harsh 'Quit it!' she just tickled harder. Teddy started wiggling around but would still not face her.

'Quit it! How am I sposed to stay mad at you if you keep making me laugh.'

'I guess you can't', Lee stated evilly now using both hands to perform her torturous actions.'

Suddenly hands were clasped around her wrists and Teddy was facing her.

'I said… Quit it!', he said in a husky, breathless voice.

Lee suddenly felt uncomfortable with this close proximity and the look he was giving her. She knew that look, it had been cast her way countless times before _not just by Teddy_. There was something scarily animalistic about it.

She slowly tried to pull her hands away, 'Let me go Teddy', she said calmly.

'Aww c'mon. It's unfair that you should be allowed to touch, no, tickle me and yet I'm not allowed to do the same', he tightened his grip.

'Don't make me slap you!' Lee said trying to hide her nervousness.

'How are you going to do that when I have your hands,' he waved them around as if to emphasize his point.

'Please Teddy, c'mon. Stop messing around.'

'I'm just having fun' he replied distractedly transferring both of Lee's hands to one of his so that he could reach out play with a tendril of Lee's hair.

'Was your father _just having fun _too?'

Teddy stopped playing with her hair and looked at her. He dropped her hands.

'You really know how to aim between the legs don't you!' he said in an annoyed but not angry voice.

He stood up off the bed and stretched.

'Well c'mon. We gotta go meet these losers!', he helped Lee up who just stood there looking dumbly at him as he started pulling of the shirt he was wearing.

'Well turn around woman. I gotta change!'

'Oh… right.' Lee cringed as she quickly turned around, covering her burning face with her hands.

'Eeeheeheehee, geez and people call me a pervert.'

* * *

**A.N. **I would just like to add that WOOHOO MY REVIEWS HIT THE 50 MARK! Thanks once again for all those beaut people who reviewed. I would just be ecstatic if i made it to 100. So if you would like to contribute in this endeavour by all means just click that lil submit review button. fairy kisses to you all. fairykisses laura. 


	13. She smiles, She laughs

**Authors Note - **I'm so sorry this next chapter took so long to update. But I wanted to finish writing the chapter that comes after it before I posted it. Well here it is. This chapter is very long since i decided too add that bit with Lee's father on the end. Thankyou sooo much to all my reviewers. You guys help me so much. . Also quick note, I'm wondering did anybody notice that the title of my last chapter was a song by A Small Victory. Yes, they have a song called 'Teddy Duchamp is no loony'.

**'She smiles, She laughs...'**

After taking a slight detour past Lee's house again (in her hurry she had forgotten her notebook) Teddy and Lee finally got to the diner. Knowing glances were cast around by everyone except poor, oblivious Vern. Awkward and embarrassed apologies were exchanged between Teddy and Chris as they skinned it. After that everything seemed to fall back into place and normal conversation flowed easily. Anyway, after lunch they got bored and Vern "sincerely" suggested that they go swimming.

It felt like a week had passed since the last time they were at the lake Lee mused. Even though it had only been the previous afternoon, so much had happened in between.

Currently, as usual, Lee was seated under her favourite weeping willow with Gordie who had decided he'd had enough of swimming, whilst the others were still in the water.

'Hold still!' Lee reprimanded.

'I'm bloody trying to!' Gordie complained.

As you may have gathered Lee was presently attempting to sketch a portrait of Gordie.

'This is taking waaaaay too long.'

Ignoring him completely Lee continued, 'Now I want you to think of something sad.'

'What the hell for?'

'Beeecause, it accentuates your eyes when you're sad. I noticed that last night.'

'You're weird!'

'I know', she replied simply not looking up, ' you didn't tell Chris about my drawings did you?'

'Course not! Jesus give me some credit! Just you know, about you helping me work through some rough stuff.'

Lee smiled. Gordie thought it lifted her face beautifully, he had been noticing it was becoming more and more common.

'I bet you didn't tell him the part where you fell out of the tree.'

'Heck no! It would totally go against my masculine image!'

Lee tried to hold back a giggle. 'Okay then, now would you hold still! Sad, thoughts, NOW!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What are they doing?' Teddy asked Chris casting suspicious glances towards the pair sitting on the bank.

'Hell if I know' Chris said only just noticing.

'Lee keeps staring at Gordo's face… he doesn't even seem to be noticing the dumb fuck.'

'They're probably swapping smart writing stuff, look she's writing in her notebook' said Vern very observantly for once.

'Hmm' was all that came from Chris.

Ignoring Vern still looking at Chris expectantly Teddy swam over to him so he could talk quietly.

'You don't think she might dig him or something?'

'No!' Chris said a little too loudly, 'Uh, I mean c'mon this is Lee we're talking about. They're probably just talkin'.

From over on the bank they heard Lee suddenly burst into laughter.

'He made her laugh!' Vern said disbelievingly. Both him and Teddy looked outraged. (**A.N.** That was a direct quote from 'The Virgin Suicides')

Chris chuckled. 'Is that such a bad thing?'

'But… she never laughs!' said Verno defiantly.

'Used to… haven't you guys noticed how much she's changed lately? She smiles, she laughs… you know, I think we've been a good influence on her.'

Vern's expression brightened at this.

'Well either way. Why should Lachance get her all to himself?' cackling Teddy started swimming toward the bank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recovering from the laughter Lee and Gordie just sat there in comfortable silence for awhile.

'So… when am I gonna get back my favourite shirt?' said Gordie accusingly.

'When I'm done wearing it' the girl replied as if it should have been obvious not looking up from her drawing.

'That could be anytime' whined Gordie, 'who knows, you could be one of those people who doesn't shower for days and don't change their clothes.'

'Actually I prefer to just wait for it to rain. Saves water.'

Gordie snickered, 'Why Miss Leslie, didst thou just use wit?'

'Egad! You just made me stuff up your nose. You look like…… well, someone with a fucked up nose!' (**A.N.** remember peoples, Michael Jackson wasn't invented yet)

'Who has a fucked up nose?' a voice came out of nowhere. They both visibly jumped with surprise. Teddy stood before them grinning stupidly.

'Whats up ladies? Now who's got a fucked up nose?'

'I do.' Gordie said in an annoyed fashion.

Teddy bent over to take a closer look at Gordie's face.

'Holyshit your right. Geez it's like a pig and a cat had sex and gave birth to a nose.'

Gordie covered his nose self-consciously.

'Uh I actually meant in my drawing Teddy. He made me stuff up his nose' Lee said amusedly.

'You draw?'

'Uh, no not really, well…'

'Lesee em' Teddy interrupted.

'I don't think so…'

'C'mon please?' Those infamous puppy dog eyes appeared.

'Fine.' She leant her sketchbook down on her lap so the teen could see her unfinished drawing of Gordie.

Teddy wiped his glasses with sleeve and peered down.

'Holy Jesus.H you managed to make that wetend look human. Even with the royally fucked up nose.' He continued to stare at the picture.

'Ey! Stop ogling my face and go to the front. They're all really good,' said Gordie with the air of someone who was glad to have something to show off. Lee on the other hand looked like she was going to be sick. She weakly let the book be pried from her hands as the boys sat down and started flipping through the pages.

'Well I'll fuck a duck! These are boss Lee! Oi Chris! Vern! Get your sorry asses over here! You gotta see these!'

Chris and Vern, who had been wrestling looked up at Teddy, gave him rigid salutes and started making their way over.

A few minutes later found the boys crowded around Teddy all staring intently as he slowly turned the pages. Lee stood helplessly off to the side growing more embarrassed with every praise that was thrown her way.

'Sincerely Lee, these are so boss!' (**A.N.** Im sorry. I really am trying to cut down of the amount of times they say "boss", but I cant help it.)

'Yeah she's totally captured Verno's stupidity' said Chris.

'and Teddy's craziness…' Gordie added.

'and Gordo's girlishness…' also added Teddy who received a slap to back of his head from Gordie.

'Ow. What was that for?'

'There's only one person who can comment on my girlishness and that's me! Wait... that didn't sound right…'

'Eeheeheeee you hit like a girl too!'

'Now come on that's just……' Gordie didn't finish his sentence for just then they heard a loud splash from infront of them. They looked up to see a few ripples and bubbles breaking the lakes clear surface.

_Oh my God she fell in!_ was on all their minds.

Quickly they all sprang up and just as they were running along the dock they saw Lee's face emerged from the water with a big grin on it. They stood there for a couple of seconds gobsmacked as Lee's head bobbed up and down happily.

Finally she got sick of them staring at her. 'What!'

'We, we thought you'd fallen in?' Vern started nervously.

'We thought you didn't know how to swim!' Chris added.

'Just cause I choose not to swim Christopher doesn't mean I don't know how to.'

'So you just decided you fancied a swim? Fullyclothed?' he replied.

Lee exhaled exasperatedly, 'You boys have about the perceptiveness of a deranged squirrel!' she inclined her head and following her gaze the boys finally noticed the pair of jeans and shirt laying on the dock.

'Whoa! Lee, going the nudist way are we!' Teddy looked like his eyes were going to pop out.

At this Vern actually squeaked and looked away.

'No you cocknocker. I'm wearing a singlet _and_ undies for your information. Besides you guys can't see shit as long as I'm underwater.'

'A very valid point' said Gordie smartly.

'That means you can stop pretending the sky is suddenly fascinating Verno,' chuckled Chris prodding Vern in the shoulder who blushd and looked down.

'Yeah well I'm still processing the fact that Lee has actually shed some clothes and heaven forbid we might actually see some skin.'

'Shut the hell up Duchamp… so are you guys comin' in or what?'

They didn't need to be told twice, simultaneously they took a flying leap into the water, uncannily reflecting a certain picture in Lee's sketchbook.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later all the boys were lying down on the embankment drying off in the warm afternoon sun. Lee had disappeared minutes earlier, the echoes of catcalls from the boys following her, to go dry off and get changed in the bushes.

'I'm bored,' said Teddy lazily.

'With what?' asked Vern.

'With this!' Teddy gestured around them wildly, 'I want to do something new'.

'He's right. All we seem to do these days is either go to the treehouse or go swimming, we should do something different' Chris said lazily not even bothering to open his eyes.

'Like what?' again asked Vern.

There was silence for awhile.

'I dunno...' Teddy broke the silence, '... but I'm still bored!'

'We could go camping' Gordie put forward moving his arm to rest behind his head.

'Oh yeah! We could do it at my place!' Vern said excited to finally contribute something. 'Billy and his gang won't bother us cause they're out of town. On a road-trip or something. But I tell you what, I think its more of a strip-joint cruise but Billy would pummel me if I ever said that and you know this one time…'

'Just shutup Vern' commanded Chris, 'but I like the idea of camping. You think Lee will wanna come?'

'Man this is gonna be the most!' said Teddy grinning.

'What is?' they turned around to see Lee half walking half stumbling out of the bushes.

'Very graceful Lee' Gordie said sarcastically, 'we were just saying how we were overdue to have a camping trip.'

'Yeah. It's gonna be at my place. What do ya say Lee?'

Lee looked amused. 'So let me get this straight, you expect me to convince my father to let me go spend the night in some crappy two-man ten with 4 other boys?'

'Yeah. What's the problem?' Teddy said without a hint of sarcasm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. Chris was on his way to the convenience store to pick up some supplies for going camping. He thought he would visit Lee and see if she wanted to come.

He walked up the now familiar pathway. After a few knocks a man finally came to the door. Chris realized that this was the first time he had ever actually seen Lee's father. He was a bulky middle-aged looking man with a bald spot bearing no resemblance to Lee at all. But he had a harmless, sort of pitiful face.

'Can I help you?' he said pushing open the screen door.

Chris restlessly pushed some hair out of his face. 'Hello, sir. I'm Chris Chambers. Lee, I mean Leslie might have mentioned me. I live just round the corner,' he said gesturing behind him.

The man looked a bit stunned, 'Well, no I can't say Leslie has mentioned you. Mind she doesn't ever really "mention" much to me at all' he said good-naturedly. 'So, what can I do for you Chris Chambers?'

'Err I was just wondering if Leslie was home.'

Mr Dawson shook his meaty head. (**A.N. **I realized that I haven't given Lee a last name. So I'm just gonna say that the boys have always known her last name)

'Sorry lad. She's just nipped out to get some milk. She'll be back soon though.'

'That's fine Mr Dawson. Sorry to bother you.' Chris said stepping away from the door as Lee's father let it swing shut.

'Chris was just about to walk away when as an afterthought he turned around and called abck to the retreating figure.

'Mr Dawson!' the man turned around and surveyed him through he screen. 'Has Leslie made any mention to you of a camping trip tonight?'

Mr Dawson pushed open the door once more gruffly. 'Nooo why?' he asked suspiciously.

Chris summoned every ounce of courage. 'Err well, me and some mates were planning on going camping tonight. And…… we would be real jazzed if Leslie could come too…' he finished uncertainly.

'And would these "mates" of yours all happen to be boys?' he replied raising an eyebrow.

'Um, yes sir.' Chris never did like lying.

To his amazement the older man started laughing.

'Well dog my tail, so that's why shes been dressing like such a tomboy lately. And you're saying that she's been hanging out with you and your friends?'

'Yes sir.'

'Well that's just grand! You know I was losing hope. I don't think she's had any friends since my wife died.' He continued with what sounded like relief in his voice.

'Er I beg your pardon?' Chris said astonished.

'Wha'? Didn't she tell you that? Yeah, bless her soul she died in a car crash bout a year ago. Leslie's little brother Zach died too. Tore us both up for a long time. So now its just me and my _special_ _girl_.' He said with an unusual expression on his face.

'Oh I'm sorry to hear that Mr Dawson.'

'Oh no matter. S'not your fault.' He took something from his pocket and started polishing it.

Chris leaned forward and noticed that it was a badge……a police badge.

'Are you in the force sir?' he asked nervously.

'I was… for a long time. That's why we moved here, Lee was having some problems at her old school and I got some mates on the force out here.

'Oh I see' Chris said awkwardly, hoping that Mr Dawson hadn't heard about his family's reputation with the police in this town.

'So Chris, how long is this camping trip going to be?' Mr Dawson said changing the subject suddenly.

'Two nights sir. We are just going to be in one of our friends back fields so we won't be too far.'

'And are you and your friends all gentlemen? Are you gonna respect my _special girl_?'

'I can assure you sir, me and my mates all respect Lee, I mean Leslie deeply, to us, she's just like another one of the guys' Chris said trying to make himself look sincere whilst ignoring the voice that kept whispering Teddy's name in his mind.

Mr Dawson gave him a friendly smile.

'Good lad' he said giving him a hearty pat on the shoulder, 'You sure know how to convince a girls father. Besides I'm just so relieved that my _precious girl _has finally made some good steady friends. If you haven't noticed she's not really the social type.'

'Yes sir I have' Chris said laughing a bit. 'Well should my friends and I come and pick up Lee around 6 then?'

That sounds fine. I'll make sure she gets the message.' He watched as the teen started to walk away. 'Oh and Chris,' the boy looked around, 'enough of this 'Sir' shit. Call me Rob.'

Chris smiled and nodded walking away thinking_ what a nice guy._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.** okay okay I'm very nervous about the next chapter. It has been by far my hardest one to write _because _**dunt dunt duuuunt**... we find out whats wrong with Lee. (insert audience gasping here) Funny I originally meant to have that really early in this story. But hey thems the rules of writing, you gotta go with the flow. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon. Please review. fairykisses laura.


	14. A Terrible, Terrible Thing

**Authors Note – **Ok here it is. _The _chapter. I really had a hard time writing this chapter. Mostly because the subject and content of it is horrible. I would like to make it clear that I do not condone any of the behaviour in this chapter. It is most definitely not based on any real events or anything like that. I just hope I do not offend anybody or lose any reviewers over this. But none the less I am still proud of it and wouldn't have it any other way.

**Rating** – Warning to all readers that the following content may offend some people. This chapter probably should have an **M rating**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Terrible, Terrible Thing…**

'You're lying through your teeth Gordie. You saying you actually had Lee hugging you? And then you two fell asleep?' Vern said wide-eyed.

They were all walking along the road towards Lee's house to pick her up. It was getting dark quickly, about 6 o'clock and Gordie was currently filling the boys in on his earlier escapades.

'Scouts honour.' Gordie said smugly.

'A legend among men.' Chris said smiling and clapping his best friend on the back.

'Well you know. I've had her coming to my house practically begging for sex' Teddy said coolly.

'You liar!' the other 3 said in unison.

'Kay well I've at least had her in my room. We coulda been getting up to all sorts.'

'Yeah but you weren't' said Chris matter-of-factly.

'Yeah but we coulda.'

'Yeah but you weren't.'

'Yeah but we coulda'

'YEAH BUT YOU WEREN'T!' again said in unison.

'Okay, okay, sheesh keep your panties on!'

They approached Lee's house. The kitchen light was shining through the window but otherwise the house was in darkness. They could hear voices talking inside.

'Dad, they're gonna be here any minute. I think I'll go wait for them outside.'

'Hmm, my special little girl is going away. You know I don't think I can last that long without you.'

'It's only for 3 days. You can go 3 days without seeing me.'

'That wasn't exactly what I meant….'

'Well what do you mean… oh… no dad! You can't, they're going to be here any minute.'

'Oh come on my little Leslie. I could make it quick! Now why don't you come over here.'

'No dad!' they could hear panic growing in her voice, 'I told you I'm not going to do… that anymore! It's not right!... and, and you can't make me!... I have a choice!'

'Now Leslie honey, why you gotta go talking to your daddy like that for? You know I wouldn't have to do these things to you if you weren't so darn beautiful!'

The boys couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were frozen to the spot where they were listening outside the window. They wanted to do something but they couldn't, they were paralysed. More voices from inside.

'Now you just come on over here like a good girl.'

'No! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Let GO!' They heard something like a chair get knocked over and the sounds of Lee's quiet whimpering. They still couldn't move, no matter how much they wanted to.

'Now you listen to me you little bitch! You better hold still and hesh up or this is gonna get a lot worse for you! Fucking hell girl STOP STRUGGLING!'

They heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting hit hard over the face. Then there was silence, except for a few choked cries.

'Oh my pretty little Leslie. I'm so sorry,' they heard him say in a sickly sweet voice, as if he were talking to a child, 'But it's your own fault. You know I only did that because I love you. All I ever do is just because I love you so very much.' The soft crying continued. 'Now why don't you just give me a quicky before your little friends get here? What do you say to that hmm?'

The boys heard Lee mumble something quietly.

'What was that precious?'

Then they her speak in a completely clear voice that was almost shaking with anger.

'I said, you can go to hell you SICK MOTHERFUCKER! I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU ANYMORE AND I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT ANYMNORE! SO YOU CAN GO AND STICK THAT ERECTION IN THE FUCKING BLENDER FOR ALL I CARE BECAUSE I HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE! YOU HEAR THAT? And I choose no.'

They heard a tremendous crash then running footsteps coming towards the front door. They wanted to unroot themselves, to hide, to be anywhere but where they were now. But when Lee came running out on to the porch she saw them standing in the exact spot where they had listened to the whole thing, outside the kitchen window.

She looked sickly and when she saw them they thought she was going to faint. She just looked at them in complete horrification whilst they just ogled back, at a loss for words.

She snapped. Started crying. Started rocking back and forth covering her face with her hands.

Chris tried to compose himself. 'Lee…'

'What the fuck do you think your doing here!' she cut him of then turned around and ran away into the night. Not knowing what to do the boys just stood there.

Gordie tried to gather his thoughts as his logical personality called for. He felt dirty. He couldn't believe what they had just heard_. How could somebody do that to someone like Lee? She is the most least-deserving, beautiful person in the world. What sort of sick son-ofa-bitch does that?_ It was a bit too much for him. He turned around fell on all fours and vomited in the bushes next to the house. After a while he felt a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. He knew straight away that it was Chris. Only he had that sort of compassion for others.

Teddy and Vern stood watching their friend be sick. Vern didn't usually pick up on a whole lot. People generally thought he was a bit simple. But never in his life had he understood anything clearer then what he had just listened to. The only problem was, he didn't know what he could do about it. So he just stood there stunned.

Meanwhile Teddy was totally lost in his emotions. His mind couldn't seem to decide on just one. He stood there clenching and unclenching his hands. Finally his mind decided on one emotion for the moment. Rage!

'I'm gonna kill that scum-sucking, son-of-a-mother fucking hell bitch!' he said decisively starting to walk toward the house.

'Never mind that Teddy.' Gordie said standing up wiping his mouth. 'First we've gotta find Lee. We can kill _him_ later.'

He started to running of in the direction Lee had with the others following.

Chris felt like crying as he was running along. He didn't do it often. But he had just come to a disgusting realization. This wasn't something new. This had been happening to Lee for a long time. This was why she was the way she was. It had been happening, probably right under their noses.

_Holy fuck! That time when we first met her. When Gordie found her in the treehouse! The time she was crying by the road. Probably countless other times as well. _The signs had all been there. He didn't know how he knew he just did. _I had been fucking around and making jokes and she had been just been put through…… oh god I don't want to know! No wonder she fucking slapped me!_

He saw it all. Every time she had come to them with her forlorn face dressed in her pure white clothes. And they had all just wrote it off with one of Vern's favourite catchphrases; "that's just Lee". _And I fucking thought he was fucking nice guy! When I get my hands on him..._

They first went to the treehouse to check that she wasn't there. She wasn't.

'She could be anywhere.' Grumbled Teddy.

'No Lee doesn't do anything without a reason.' Gordie replied.

'Ok if I was a very emotional girl trying to run away where would I go?' Chris said to himself looking up at the star speckled sky.

'The lake' Vern blurted out suddenly.

'Brilliant!' Teddy exclaimed.

Gordie suddenly looked alarmed and jogged over to Chris. 'You don't think she will do anything… rash do you?'

Chris shared his concern. 'I don't know. I don't know anything at the moment.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was sitting with her knees up to her chest on the end of the dock. Tears were still running down her face yet she wasn't crying anymore and she was till rocking slightly.

She had shocked herself tonight. Never in her life had she ever considered standing up to her father before. She had never had the strength, nor the guts to do it. She would usually put up a feeble battle trying to talk him out of it until she just gave in. Then what had changed tonight? Where had all this self-esteem come from? It was, in a sick and twisted way, slightly liberating.

But at the same time she just felt like crawling into a hole and dying. They knew. She had tried so hard to keep it from them, so that maybe, just maybe, she might be able to have some friends. But look where trying to make friends had got her.

_They probably think I'm the scum of the earth…_

She started to cry gently to herself at this thought.

_You know it wouldn't be that hard. _She looked out at the moonlight gliding across the surface of the lake. _I would just have to move a couple of metres to the side. Nobody would miss me._ She moved to dangle her bare feet in the water. It was ice cold, its deepening blackness looked very inviting.

She could just slip in, let the icy water envelope her and her dirty secrets. Let it cleanse her of all that filth that she had tried so hard to hide.

She stood up and looked around her. Not a soul in sight.

_Good. No one to stop me then._

She was ready. Her toes were at the edge of the dock. A gentle breeze was playing with her hair.

Her last thoughts as she readied herself to jump were; _I'm sorry boys. But there is no way you can fix me._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **As always I would appreciate feedback. Even if its just to say 'you sick mother. Stop writing right now'. Well actually no don't do that cause its mean. But feel free to flame as long as you have a reason. Well now that you know Lee's secret I would like to know how many of you were expecting it. It wasn't supposed to be obvious so don't worry if you didn't. Anyway feeling a bit angsty at the moment on Lee's behalf. Better get on to writing the next chapter since u guys came to read the story not the whiney authors notes. Luv laura.


	15. You can't fix me!

**Authors Note - **Hey everybody. firstly sorry this chapter is so long coming. To be honest i just really havent had time. I'm in my senior year and have heaps of assignments and exams at the moment. So things are probably gonna be a bit slow for awhile. Secondly, I would like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed my last chapter. You guys are so supportive. Fairy kisses to you all. Anyway heres the next chapter and remember while your reading it that Lee is, at this moment, a bit unstable.

**You can't fix me!**

Suddenly everything seemed so _loud. _The crickets were buzzing _loudly _in her ear and there was a _loud_ thumping in her head. Lee, however, was too far beyond that to even notice, she slowly let herself fall forward.

And then she felt the arms around her waist. Then another pair, then another and she was falling backwards.

_No. This isn't the right way!_

And then she was on the ground and there were figures all around her. Dark, sweaty figures. She didn't like this. She had to get out and then there was a hand grasped around hers and she was being hauled to her feet.

_No. This can't be right. That cant be Vern's face looking at me. I left them all behind!_

She pulled her hand roughly out of Vern's as if she had touched something nasty. Then hands clapped on her shoulders from behind and a voice was breathing in her ear.

'Oh God Lee. Promise me you will never do that again.' She turned around and saw Chris' pleading eyes looking at her.

_NO! THIS ISN'T FUCKING RIGHT!_

She struggled out of his grip and took a few steps away from the boys now all standing before her, she didn't know what to say.

'Wh, what are you doing here!' she said looking around at them wildly trying to sound strong.

'We were helping you,' for once Teddy had an unsarcastic, gentle tone in his voice, 'did you expect us to just let you jump? No we could never do that...' He took a step towards her but she shied away, and it broke his heart.

'No. Don't come near me. I swear.'

'We are just trying to help you Lee. You have to let us help you!' Gordie said earnestly.

'No' she screamed shrilly, 'don't you understand yet? Nobody can help me! You can't change me!' her voice cracked and she stumbled backwards until she lost her footing and fell to the ground. She stayed there, her dark hair falling over her face. She was gasping for air as if she was short of breath.

Suddenly she looked up at them from her crouched position on the ground, her eyes had a strange glazed look to them. Pushing her bangs away from her face she let out a surprisingly calm sounding sigh.

'So how does it feel?' she looked down again and started buttoning up her blouse, realizing for the first time that it had been lying unbuttoned the whole time and finding... that she really didnt care, 'How does it feel to know what I am?'

'Lee, we never…'

'No Chris. You don't have to answer that. This is all my fault, I was selfish to think that a disgusting creature like me could ever lead a normal life.'

'That's not…'

'Gordie!' she shrilled, 'Please don't even try, you could never understand!' she was starting to sound hysterical again.

'I don't even think you can start to comprehend what this has done to me! This has been plaguing me for over a year! I always tried to stop him but he wouldn't! I tried to make myself ugly, wearing old, baggy clothes, never cutting my hair, or wearing makeup. Anything to make him stop, but he still wouldn't!'

She was standing now quivering with rage. They had never seen her like this (with the exception of Chris when she slapped him, but even then, she hadn't been this angry). She sliced through them all with a stare that could have made babies cry.

'So what do I do then? I try to make myself look boyish. I steal clothes from the Salvation Army, I always wear my hair up when I'm at home. Surely my father wouldn't want to fuck someone that looked like a boy. But no. Apparently my sick old man is a fudge packer too! Don't you get it?' she said earnestly gripping her hands in her hair. 'There is no way out for me! You can't fucking fix me!'

'Are you done?' Teddy surprised them all with his harsh tone.

'Fuck you Duchamp. To think I was trying to help you when I'm just as cracked as you are!'

'I said are you done?' he repeated which was met with a crushing silence.

'You say there is no way out. Why don't you just take the faggot to the police? Get his ass thrown in jail!'

At this Leslie started laughing hysterically.

'Oh that's a good one Teddy. I'll just go to the police and they'll take care of it. You forget, my father is on the fucking police! Sure, I'll just go and tell them their deputy chief is a fucking incestuous pedophile. That'll work and while were at it maybe Chris' dad will stop drinking and maybe your dad will stop having a death wish for you!'

After that she couldn't bear to look at them any longer. She should probably feel bad for all the hurtful things she was saying but right now she was way too far beyond that to care. She just wished she could disappear into the night. The quiet, peaceful night. She swayed slightly in the breeze blowing around her.

All at once the boys saw the hopelessness of Lee's situation. It killed them all inside to think that there was no way they could help the girl that had helped them all so much without them even realizing. They racked their brains for something, anything that could help their friend.

'Lee…?' Vern sounded almost too scared to speak, 'you could come stay with me if you wanted. My marm wouldn't mind…' Lee ignored him and continued staring off into space.

'That's it! Lee, you don't have to go back there! You can stay at any of our places!…… Lee?' Chris said but she was still not even looking around. 'Lee? Don't you understand? This is your way out!' he said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, trying to break her out of her trance, 'We can help you!'

She finally turned her empty green eyes on him and he smiled. 'We can help you', he repeated gently, almost whispering.

Something seemed to click in Lee's mind. Her vacant expression suddenly turned into one of fear.

'No' she said in a deathly tone, 'i don't want you to……I, I never want to see you again!'

Chris pulled his hands off her shoulders in shock and took a step back. The hurt was emanating from his face.

'Wha…'

Lee continued in a louder voice. 'Yeah that's right I don't want to see any of you! You got that? I wish I had never met any of you! I don't want to see you! I don't want to hear you! I am not like you! I can never be normal…… I'm leaving now.'

As a last finality sort of, she did the last button up on her blouse and turned around and started walking away.

'But Lee?…. You can't go home to that, that man!' Teddy yelled after her.

To that she turned around swiftly with a strange smirk visible on her face.

'Oh don't worry Teddy. I broke a chair over his head. He's unconscious. If I'm lucky... I killed him' and she continued walking away into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Am extremely on edge at the moment from school and so would appreciate some nice reviews to come home too. _hint hint_. Of course totally up to you. aww c'mon you know you want to. fairy kisses. laura.


	16. Zach, Nightmares and the Rope

**Authors Note – **Ello ello. This chapter was finished quicker than I thought it would be but it just so happens that I wrote half of it in my drama class and then was home from school 2 days and finished it then. Here's another angsty chapter for you all. Seems to be what I write best. Oh and I hope all the italics don't confuse you too much.

**Zach, Nightmares and the Rope.**

Lee was lying in her bed doing a bit of quick reading before she went to sleep. She put her book down and was just about to turnout her lamp when a little figure came zooming into her room and jumped on top of her.

_Zach! You little… what the hell! Shouldn't you be in bed!_

The seven year old bounced up and down excitedly on her knees.

_Can't sleep! Too excited! Plus, don't like my room._

Lee looked irritable, _And what is wrong with your room?_

Zach grinned. Y_our not in it._

_Oh I see, you get some special pleasure out of annoying me. Is that it?_

_Yup!_

Lee sighed exasperatedly. _Oh well I guess its to be expected from a soon-to-be birthday boy. Now get off! My knees are sore._ She moved to sit up pushing the little boy of her knees and rubbing at them.

_Sooo, what did you get me?_ Zach's face appeared form behind the kink in the sheet her knees were making.

Lee smiled mischievously. _Who says I get anything for annoying little brothers who hurt my knees and won't let me go to sleep?_

Zach's happy face fell and was replaced by one of sadness. He looked crushed and was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

_You, you didn't get me a present?_ his voice was shaking and tears were starting to well up in his eyes. Lee held on for as long as she could before bursting out laughing.

_You dummy! You're so gullible, of course I got you a present. Damn fine one too!_

Zach's face turned into an almighty pout.

_That wasn't funny Leslie!_ he said swiping a hand at her head which she ducked away from, _You're a meanie!_ he crossed his arms sulkily.

_Oh come on Zachy. I was only joking._

But Zach had already flung himself down on the bed, facing stubbornly away from her.

_So you're not talking to me now?_ she said leaning over him trying to make him look at her.

_Uh uh._ His muffled voice stated.

_Not at all?_

_Uh uh._

_There's nothing in this world that I can do to make you talk to me?_

He shook his head in response. Lee leaned back and sighed.

_Alright then baby brother. You leave me no choice. _She said simply.

And with that she started tickling around his neck. He squealed with laughter begging her to stop.

_Not until you start talking to me!_ Lee said moving her hands down to his belly where she knew he was especially ticklish.

_Okay okay. I give up please stop!_ Zach said giggling uncontrollably.

Lee sat back completely satisfied with herself.

_So are you excited about your birthday then?_

_Mmmhmm_ he replied making himself more comfortable on the bed and closing his eyes.

_I hear mum's going to take you driving to give you her present._

_Mmmhmm._

_Are you even listening to me?_

_Mmmhmm._

_Zach is an annoying little brat with a butt for a face._

_Mmmhmm_ and he started breathing deeply which indicated that he had fallen asleep.

Lee smiled to herself amusedly. She lay herself down on her side of the bed and turned out the light.

As she settled down again she felt an arm start hugging around her waist. Smiling she closed her eyes. But wait, there was something wrong. This arm was too big, too rough, it was holding her way too tightly.

She flipped around to look at the figure beside her and did not see the innocent sleeping face of her little brother but the terrifying, sneering face of her father.

She screamed with all her might.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sat up in her bed drenched with sweat and sobbing uncontrollably. The nightmares had started again, and they were getting worse. It had been 3 nights since _that night_ on the dock. She had run home to find her father had left. She hadn't been totally surprised. He sometimes did this. He could be gone for a couple of days or a couple of weeks, there was no way of telling. For the last 2 days Lee had not left the house.

The boys had come by the morning after but she had refused to see them. Then they had come the next day, banging on the door for the nearly an hour and calling out to her. But she could not, would not see them. And then the nightmares had come. She had stopped having them for awhile when she had come to Castle Rock. Horrible, tormenting dreams. Lee was scared to think that she might never feel safe enough to fall asleep again.

Shivering from a coldness that had come out of nowhere Lee got out of bed. She grabbed the empty glass off her bedside table and made for the bathroom. Switching on the burning fluorescent light she turned on the tap and stuck her glass under it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like turning away in disgust. Her skin was pallid and clammy-looking, her hair was scraggly, her eyes were puffy with bags underneath them, and the entire left side of her face was covered in an ugly bruise from when her father had hit her.

She absentmindedly surveyed the rope she had tied into a noose and attached to the shower curtain bar a couple of days ago. Lost in thought for awhile she didn't even realize her cup was overflowing until it started flooding the sink. Turning off the tap she took one last look at the dangling rope.

_Later_ she thought to herself. _Later._

Staggering back into her room she brought the glass to her dry and chapped lips. Going over to her set of draws she pulled open the top one, reaching right into the back where she pulled a photo frame out. Inside the frame two figures smiled back at her gaily. She only recognized one of them. The Leslie that was standing there with her arms wrapped around Zach had disappeared a long time ago and was a stranger to her now. She lay back down on her bed and sighed.

_It would have been a damn fine present! If Zach had lived to receive it..._

She shuddered at the sudden flashback of memories.

Things had been simpler then. What had happened to that happy, well-adjusted girl? Where had she gone?

'I'll tell you what happened. My father happened and that girl, has gone forever.'

_You know she nearly came back for a while. When you were with Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern_ an annoyingly calm voice said inside her head.

'Yes well too bad. I'm not going to talk to them anymore. They deserve better than someone like me.'

_You know they are not going to give up on you that easily _the voice replied.

'Well in that case I might just have to _make_ it easy for them' she said letting her mind wander back into the bathroom where that rope was still hanging… waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It's no use Gordo. She said she doesn't want to see us and I think she's pretty damned determined.'

Gordie adjusted the phone on his ear.

'So you went to see her again today? What happened?' he replied to Chris.

'I just stood there calling to her. Her neighbours by the way, think I'm crazy. Anyway I think I saw a shadow of her through the window. I'm hoping it was just the light but she was looking mighty thin. Do you think she is eating? It has _been five days_!'

'Nobody's seen her leave the house since the night her father left. I dunno maybe we should just leave her alone for awhile. Let her come round.'

'Gordie we cant do that! If we leave her alone she…… might do something to herself! You know how she was that night.'

'Okay then. Well what do you suggest then _Christopher_?'

'Well… we'll just have to keep trying. Teddy said he and Vern were gonna try tomorrow.'

'Okay… I might go too. But I think it's gonna take more than just us yelling at her window…'

After that Gordie and Chris said their goodbyes and the phone clicked off. Gordie jumped down from the counter next to the phone and headed to his room. Flopping down on his bed he stared at his pristine white ceiling. Was Lee really feeling suicidal? He had no doubt in his mind that if they hadn't intervened _that night_ that she would have drowned herself. But, she _had_ just been through something traumatic. Surely if they just gave her time she would come around. He hoped.

He looked beside him. On his desk, as if someone had set it up, was his notebook, opened to a clean page with a pencil lying across it. Frowning he picked them up and thought. How could he think about writing stupid stories at a time like this? With Lee filling his every thoughts. Sighing he poised his pencil to the page and as if some flood gates had suddenly been opened inside him he started writing.

_She's not the kind of girl_

_Who likes to tell the world _

_About the way she feels about herself._

_She takes a little time_

_In making up her mind_

_She doesn't want to fight against the tide._

_Lately, I'm not the only one_

_I say, never trust anyone._

_Always the one who has to drag her down_

_Maybe you'll get what you want this time around._

_Can't bear to face the truth_

_So sick you cannot move_

_And when it hurts he takes it out on you._

_Lately, I'm not the only one_

_I say, never trust anyone._

_Always the one who has to drag her down_

_Maybe you'll get what you want this time around. _

_The trick is to keep breathing_…

_She knows the human heart_

_And how to read the stars._

_Now everything's about to fall apart._

_I won't be the one who's going to let you down._

_Baby you'll get what you want this time around._

_The trick is to keep breathing_……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Firstly I would like to say that incase you didn't notice. That's not my poetry that Gordie is writing, but the beautiful lyrics from Garbage's song 'The trick is to keep breathing.' One of my favourite bands. (Shirley Manson Rocks!) Anway check it out it's a really stella song and it fitted what I was trying to convey sooo well. Besides that I hope everyone is well and hopefully I wont make you wait too long for my next chapter. fairykisses laura.

Did anybody watch the Oscars? I don't know whether anybody noticed but when they cut to a shot of Joaquin after introducing him in the best actor category, he looked straight at the camera and mouthed 'I love you River'. It made me cry! It might have only been shown in the australian version. My god i love him so much. He really does his brother credit.


	17. The Answer to All Her Problems

**Authors Note - **Well hello everybody! Yes, I am finally updating. What has it been? A month? Well for one thing i have finished my exams now and secondly I have gotten over my wretched writer's block. I hope you all haven't given up on me. Anyway thankyou to all the people who reviewed my last chapter. A few people were asking about her little brother Zach. I'm not going to go into his death much more but you'll notice that I did explain it at the end of Chapter 13 - her father said they both died in a car crash. Which obviously happened on his birthday. Anyway enough of that. Onwards and forwards!

**The Answer to All Her Problems.**

Teddy had a hangover. A bad hangover. And the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was spend time with Vern. But here they were, on their way to Lee's. Teddy's forehead felt like it was going to melt off in this heat, and here Vern was whistling some annoying TV theme.

'Vern, shut the hell up before I have to strangle you', Teddy said in a forced calm voice holding his head.

'Sorry. Just trying to, you know, lighten the mood.'

'Why would it need to be lightened?' Teddy said sarcastically, 'Lee is feeling suicidal and most likely _won't_ talk to us when we get to her house and to top it off I feel like someone is continually bashing my head with a hammer…'

'Watch it Teddy!' Vern suddenly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him off the road as a truck zoomed past. Teddy looked at it absent-mindedly and giggled.

'Just like old times eh Verno?' he said jabbing a thumb over his shoulder pointing at it.

Vern shook his head. 'You know one day one of those trucks is gonna get you. Then what'll you do?'

Teddy shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, 'Meh'.

They stayed silent for the rest of the journey to Lee's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was once again lying on her bed, every now and then reaching down to grab a handful of cereal from a bowl on the ground, slowly munching on it. It felt dry and disgusting in her mouth. She wasn't even hungry. But she supposed that she should probably eat. She had run out of milk 2 days ago. And there was no way she was going out to get more. How could she show her face. She didn't know what she should do. Maybe she should just pack up and leave town. But what would that do? She had nothing and nowhere to go to.

It was times like these when her mind would always go back to _the rope_. Still hanging there, where she had left it. It seemed to be the answer to all her problems. So why hadn't she just gone and gotten it over with by now. She didn't know why she kept putting it off. She knew in the end it was the only way but something was still holding her back. She reached down and grabbed another handful of cereal and held it infront of her. Slowly she tightened her grip, marvelling at how the fragile flakes crumbled in her fingers. She released her hand and watched the flakes sprinkle down to the ground. She came to a decision.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow is when I'll do it._

She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of the phone ringing. 'Tomorrow, I'll take care of it tomorrow.' She kept whispering her mantra as she made her way to the phone in the hallway.

She picked up the receiver and held it to her ear not saying a word.

'Lee? Lee! Don't hang up! Speak to me!' Chris' voice came out of the earpiece. Lee remained silent and heard Chris sigh on the end of the line, 'You might as well talk to me cause I'm just gonna keep calling. If you would just let me come over and…' Chris was interrupted by the sound of the dial tone.

Lee leaned back against the wall breathing deeply as if she had just exhausted herself. She spared a quick thought for how much trouble Chris would get in when his father found out how much he was running up the phone bill and a pang of guilt coursed through her. But the answer to that was simple. He should just stop calling her. Hopefully he would get the message soon.

All she wished was for the boys to just forget about her. She was touched that they still kept trying to talk to her after all this time but she just wished they would stop. They were much better off not knowing her.

She walked back into her bedroom. She reckoned it would be about midday and noticed the room was getting a bit stuffy so she made her way over to the window and pushed it open. As she glanced down her street she saw 2 figures walking towards the house and recognized them immediately. She quickly stepped back away from the window, she suddenly felt anger bubble inside her. Maybe it could be accounted to the lack of food but she was suddenly really annoyed.

_Why can't they leave me alone? Why can't they just let me make up my own mind about what I am going to with _(the rope) _myself?_

She quickly pulled her curtains closed and went and sat on the floor at the end of her bed. Maybe they hadn't seen her and would just leave. And then she heard that annoying voice that she had come to love call out.

'Lee! Don't try and pretend your not home! We saw your skinny ass at the window!'

'You're just gonna make her mad by calling her names', she heard a quieter voice say outside, 'Lee…?' Vern's voice quivered. 'Please come talk to us. We miss you and just wanna make sure your okay.'

'The hell we miss her! She's just being a stubborn! So like a broad. Lee! Get your ass down here! I'm not in the mood to mess around today!' Teddy held his head after all the shouting, was it him or did it feel like his head was on fire.

Lee had been looking at the ground but brought her head up in anger when she heard this. 'Then why don't you just leave Teddy fucking Duchamp!' (**A.N. **A reference to "Jack fucking Twist". Ahh I love Brokeback Mountain. I wish I could add "I wish I knew how to quit you" in there but alas I cant. lol)

Vern looked worriedly at Teddy who looked like he wanted to break something. 'Goddamit Lee! Stop being so selfish! Okay what happened to you… that's a bitch but you know what? We don't care about that! We're just trying to be good "friends" and your just throwing it back in our fucking faces!' the hungover boy yelled.

'Yeah well I never asked any of you to do that!' Lee screamed back leaning up on her knees now, ' I just want you all to leave me alone!' she grabbed the object nearest to her and flung it towards the wall in hope that the noise would make them go away. However forgetting that she had left it open, the object, one of her shoes, went flying right out the window…

Something hit Teddy in head with quite some force and he was knocked off his feet. His head felt like it had been cracked open and he moaned in pain. Vern just looked at him wide-eyed. _Had that been a shoe? Would Lee really throw a shoe at us?_

Meanwhile Lee had fallen sideways from the effort of throwing the shoe and was now sobbing quietly on her bedroom floor.

'Why must they do this to me? Why cant they leave me alone? I'll take care of everything. Tomorrow. I'll take care of things tomorrow!'

She was hardly conscious when Vern's hesitant voice spoke again from outside, 'Uhh Lee. I think you might have killed Teddy. He doesn't look good I think I will take him home. Um, please get better….' And with that Vern pulled Teddy's arm around his shoulders and helped him up. Leaning on him heavily the pair slowly started walking away.

Lee was alone. Alone with her misery again. Still mumbling her plans of "tomorrow" to herself she stayed there until she fell into a weak sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again the phone woke her up. _It'll just be Chris again. Just leave it._ The phone continued to ring insistently. Whoever it was, was obviously determined for her to answer. It was as if the phone was ringing inside Leslie's brain. Finally giving up (which had always come easily to her) she crawled from her position on the floor out to the phone. Picking it up she spoke in a raspy voice into the receiver. 'Stop calling me Chris. Leave me the hell alone.'

She was just about to hang up again when crisp female voice began to talk.

'Lee. This is Charlene Duchamp. Now don't you dare hang up on me girl. I think I need to have some words with you', at this, Lee sobered up instantly nearly dropping the phone.

Not waiting for an answer Mrs Duchamp continued talking in her quick snippy voice. 'Now I don't know anything about what has been going on but I have one question for you dear and one question only.' At this she paused waiting for Lee to give some sort of acknowledgement that she was listening. All Lee was able to get out was an astonished 'uh' before the older woman continued.

'What have you done to my boy?! Now I'm not blaming you or anything but I have a feeling that it has something to do with you. It's just, he has been acting so strange lately. I mean you are aware of how fond Theodore is of you, and he has been saying that you haven't been talking to him and his friends . Now of course I have no idea what is going on. I have tried talking to him but you know how he is. Are you keeping up dear? And now that Tessio boy has just come by and deposited him in his bed without so much as an explanation. And so now I want you to tell me _what in God's name is going on?!_'

Lee kept opening and shutting her mouth, about to say something, then stopping herself. She felt completely overwhelmed as she slid down the wall into a sitting position. What could she say to something like that?

Finally she decided she needed to know something.

'Teddy has been acting strange?'

'Well… yes. Stuff that only a mother would notice you know. He just seems so sad these days, and he isn't even trying to hide his binge drinking from me anymore and I'm just so worried about him.' Indeed Charlene sounded worried as the words flowed quickly out of her mouth.

Lee pushed her hair out of her face as she tried to stomach all this information. She was now absolutely racked with guilt. It was one thing to hang up the phone on somebody, but it was something else to cause them (especially Teddy) to pick up drinking.

'Now Lee…' Charlene Duchamp was now talking quite slowly and quiet clearly, 'when I met you I could not pick a thing wrong with you. But whatever you are doing to make Teddy this way I just cannot accept. So whatever it is, I suggest you pull yourself together girl… for the sake of my boy.'

Lee thought for awhile. Clearing her sore throat she spoke equally as carefully into the phone, 'Mrs Duchamp, Charlene, I am deeply sorry for the grief I have caused anyone. I will _pull_ myself together. By tomorrow I'll have _taken care of everything_. And nobody, Teddy included, will ever have to worry about me again…' her voice wavered and she frustratedly wiped tears away from her eyes.

Charlene Duchamp smiled into the phone on her end, not detecting a thing.

'I'm glad to hear it dear. I hope to see you come round the house sometime. We would love to have you for dinner.'

Lee was trying hard to restrain a sob now as she gripped the phone. Steadying her voice she spoke once more, 'Thankyou. Tell… tell Teddy goodbye for me.' And with that she hung up the phone quickly as crumpled into a series of sobs. Moving her arms around her knees she hugged them to her chest and started rocking back and forth trying to comfort herself from the agonizing pain.

Across town Charlene Duchamp hung up the phone thoroughly pleased with herself for taking care of business.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **I must add that I don't like this chapter very much. I don't know why, maybe im just desperate to move on with the story. Anyway tell me what you think. I now have 10 days off school which is which is my schools horrible excuse for a holiday. Anyway hopefully i will have another chapter up by the end of it. toodle loo. laura.


	18. Tomorrow is now today

**Author's Note – **Hiya everybody! Its been a long time. I'm really really really sorry but I have been busy with other stuff. (I had my senior formal, or prom or whatever you guys call it!) So yeah plus exams so I just haven't had time for writing. Anyway this is a whopper of a chapter. 8 PAGES! But I couldn't bear to cut it into 2 chapters. So anyway I hope you guys like it.

**Tomorrow is now today.**

'Honest to god man. She threw a shoe at me. Look, I'll show you the bruise to prove it.'

Teddy leaned forward across the table and pushed back his fringe so that Gordie and Chris could see the lump that was developing on his forehead.

Chris whistled. 'Shit man, she really must have an arm.'

The other boys laughed half-heartedly and then fell back into the tense silence that had gripped them all.

Vern had just recounted the whole "shoe story" to the others. He had even brought the shoe along to back his story. It was dusk, and outside the Blue Point diner the sun was descending lazily behind the trees.

Teddy let his fringe fall and crossed his arms moodily. He then suddenly slammed his fist down on the counter spilling everyone's sodas.

'You know what shits me the most!? Is that even after all this, I still wanna…… I dunno, help the girl.' He looked out the window as if he were ashamed. 'Man, I guess I am pussy-whipped.'

'Yeah… we all wanna help' Chris said sympathetically, 'and if that means we're all pussy then… I guess we're just a bunch of pussies.'

'I don't think there's anything pussy bout wanting to help a friend…' Gordie said quietly.

'Yeah well the thing is, we gotta now work out what we're gonna do next' Chris said seriously.

Again that tense silence.

'Hmm it was strange,' Vern said after awhile, 'when me and Teddy was at her house, after she hit him with the shoe, I thought I could hear her talking to herself inside. Sincerely guys, she just kept on saying over that she was "gonna do something tomorrow", or "take care of something tomorrow". I dunno it was something like that but it was weird!'

'Hey man that is weird' Teddy said leaning forward, 'that's exactly what my Ma said she said when she talking on the phone. "She was going to _take care of things tomorrow_." What the fuck do you think that means?'

'Wait! Did you say your Ma was on the phone to her?' Chris exclaimed quite loudly.

Teddy held his head as if in pain. 'Oh yeah, didn't I tell you that. This cockarse concussion must have made me forget. And would you mind not effin yelling!'

Chris unconsciously ran his hand through his hair. 'That son-of-a-bitch. The amount of times I called her!' he mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

'I don't like the sound of that' Gordie said nervously. Being someone who had given this a lot of thought he knew a red flag when he saw one. 'I don't like the sound of that at all.'

'Well what can we do? She wont talk to us or let us anywhere near her' Chris replied reasonably.

'Maybe we should take her by force. What are we waiting for? A written invitation? Who uses doors these days anyway? I say just knock it down! Then we could _make_ her listen to us' Teddy said sounding a little too eager.

'Uhh Teddy? She's not the enemy and her house is not a fort.' Gordie countered. 'We have to be subtle. I mean, imagine if you were her. How would you feel right now?'

'Awful…' Vern put forward.

'Like never showing my face again' Chris said without looking up from his hands which were folded on the table.

'Exactly! We need to get to her on _that_ level. Show her that we still care about her no matter what happened.'

They were silent again as they all thought about this. In the background the diner buzzed with the sound of people's conversations.

At that moment somebody decided to fire up jukebox. The overly cheery sound of "The Chipmunk Song" filled their ears.

Vern nervously chinked the ice around in his soda to the beat of the song.

'I wish things could be as simple as this song. Wouldn't it be grand? If things could just be, "fixed" by a song hey guys?'

At this Gordie looked up suddenly. 'What was that?'

'Uh I meant nothing by it. I just was thinkin, wouldn't it be cool if something like a song could just… fix things' Vern repeated.

'That's gotta be one of the most dumbarse things I've ever heard you say Verno' said Teddy laughing.

Gordie was still looking strangely off into the distance. 'Im not so sure Teddy.' He suddenly stood up. 'Well c'mon guys we don't have much time! Oh hell I hope were not too late!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was preparing herself. Tomorrow was now today and things had to be taken care of. She was scared, but there was also a part of her that was eerily excited. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this excited. Well, she could actually, but that night had been a long time ago and that little boy was now dead. And with him he had also taken her spirit, leaving her with only an empty shell of a being.

But it was alright she would be with him soon enough. Then everything would be alright. She would be able to leave this life and that man behind. She hated him! She realized now that there was no redeeming what he had done to her. She had been in denial for so long. But she had also let it happen. Any other person would have been stronger and would have stopped it before it had even started. But that was just the way she was. She was a dirty empty shell, that let people do whatever they wanted to her. And people like that didn't deserve to live. It didn't matter anyhow because in a little while that man and the terror that came with him wouldn't exist anymore…… neither would this dirty empty shell.

She put down the pen that she had been writing with and stretched her hand. It looked alien to her, like it didn't belong with her body. All pale and claw-like. She hadn't eaten at all today and although hunger was gnawing at her stomach, she did not feel it. What was the point?

Somehow bringing some saliva to her tongue she licked the envelope and sealed it. _There. Now that's done. Whats left?_

What was she kidding? She was ready. Was she really trying to buy time?

_Hoping someone's going to come and stop you are we? Well darlin' that aint gotta happen. So stop wasting time and lets get this show started! _

She picked up her note and her sketchbook and carried them into the bathroom with her.

Placing them down on the dark green tiles she quickly surveyed herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and hanging in messy tresses and she was wearing one of her father's white workshirts as a kind of dress. After all there was no point in trying to make herself look nice. She giggled at the irony of it. She was going die wearing a shirt that belonged to the man that had _killed_ her.

She looked up at _the rope_. The curve in the end of it looked almost like it was smiling at her. She smiled back at it.

Going over to the corner she dragged a stool over to beneath _the rope_. Stepping up onto it she felt the nervous-excitement rise up inside of her. Slipping the noose around her neck she thought about all the people in her life. Those she was leaving behind, and those she would soon be seeing again. Tears pricked at her eyes as four familiar faces arose in her mind. Those boys had been so good to her and they really had tried so hard. But this was what she wanted and the only thing she regretted… was that she couldn't be who they wanted her to be.

She willed her mind to black out as she started rocking the stool back and forth until it would eventually fall, the tears were still coursing down her face.

And then……… something made her resurface. _What was that?_ _That sound._ Her mind registered it as the telephone ringing. She was about to fall of the stool when she stopped herself. It was a reaction… nothing she had meant to do, but _something_ made her grip those fingers into the noose to save her neck from choking, until she could steady herself on the stool again.

The phone was still ringing. She wanted to throw it against a wall. Strangle whoever was on the other end. She had been so close!

_Just ignore it!_ She kept telling herself. _You can't go back now. Its too late for that._ She once again looked at her pitiful reflection in the mirror. But for some reason she couldn't will herself to tip the stool over. Maybe it was the thought of hearing one last human voice before she went through with it. She suddenly found herself back on the tiled floor and walking out to the phone which had continued to persistently ring.

She hesitated before picking it up. Was this a good idea?

'Yes.' She said to herself. '_The rope_ can wait. This is just one little thing. It will make no difference.'

She picked up the receiver and put it to her ear.

'Go to the front door' she heard a male voice say although her delirious mind wouldn't allow her to identify who it was. That was all the person said before hanging up.

And now, anxiety started to wash over her. What could be at the door? Why would somebody call just to tell her something like that? Could it have been her father?

She crept down stairs down into the main hallway where she could see the front door. Silently she went to the window beside it. She couldn't see anybody outside. But maybe they were hiding, just to trick her.

Maybe she should just ignore it and go back upstairs. But curiosity had overthrown her reason by now. She decided she would just look through the screen door. And with that she opened the door and cast her gaze around, ready to slam it shut if anybody tried to jump out at her. There was nobody there. She looked around her front porch. Nobody was there. Till her gaze came to just outside the screendoor on the floor. Someone had left a package there.

She stood there thinking for a bit. _The rope_ could wait just a little longer. She opened the door and picked up the bag. It felt warm inside. Taking it inside she placed it on the kitchen table. Opening the bag she discovered another smaller bag and a plastic container. She pulled the container out. It smelt really good and Lee's hunger dealt her a mighty kick in the stomach. Lifting the lid she saw a delicious looking homemade pie inside.

_Who the hell would be sending me a pie?_

She turned her gaze to the other bag. Turning it upside down she unceremoniously tipped out its contents. There was all kinds of things. A packet of pez, some paper, a coin and… her shoe? She picked it up and noticed there was something tucked inside of it. Reaching inside she pulled out a cassette tape. By now she was feeling thoroughly confused. On a plain white sticker on one side was written 'Play Me' in pen.

_What the hell are these guys up to? It must have been them cause they're the only ones who would have my shoe._ Well, who was she to argue? Scooping all the items up of the table she ran upstairs to her bedroom. Dumping all the stuff on her bed she put the tape into her tape machine and pressed play and then seated herself on the floor leaning up against the side of her bed.

At first all she could hear was static for a bit. Then a voice broke through and the static began to clear.

"_Is it on? Oh right, right! Uh, hey Lee. It's err, Gordie here. Well actually we're all here. I'm just the one that's talking right now…… incase you didn't realize…"_

Lee clapped a hand to her mouth in shock. She heard a voice in the background talk.

"_Get to the point Gordie! We don't want her falling asleep."_

"_Shutup Duchamp. I'm getting there. Right well anyway after thinking for a bit we realized this would probably be the only way you would listen to us so we have decided to just show you through this. So before you go disowning us we all want you to listen to this. 'Kay well I'm just gonna shutup now, that goes for you too Teddy! Anyway Lee just please listen._

There was a scuffling noise and then she heard something screechy, like a record player starting up and then a melancholy sounding piano started playing.

Lee rubbed her hands over her eyes as if in disbelief and scooted closer to the tape recorder so she could listen better to the song.

_I love the tone that's in your laugh  
Gasping for an extra breath  
Waiting for the time to pass  
I believe in days ahead  
Don't spend another night alone  
Cross and wishing you were dead. _

_Mary, you shouldn't let him make you mad  
You hold the best you can  
And Mary, after all the pain is gone  
I'm always gonna live to be your man. _

_…hold on… _

_I've had it easy now you see  
When I'm down you're always there  
Standing by to comfort me  
Someday we'll go round the world  
I'll make the journey so sublime  
I know you're not a travelin' girl. _

_Mary, you shouldn't let him treat you bad  
You hold the best you can  
And Mary, after all the pain is gone  
I'm always gonna live to be your man. _

_…hold on… _

_Cause I'd give everything I have  
Forget all the things that bring me joy  
If you could have one day of  
Pure and simple happiness  
Until that moment comes  
I'll be here where I've always been  
I'm gonna be your friend  
Until the day I die. _

_Mary, you shouldn't let him make you mad  
You hold the best you can  
And Mary, after all the pain is gone  
I'm always gonna live to be your man. _

_hold on... _

Lee was shaking like a leaf. She had started crying by the end of the first verse. How could they do this to her? How could they be so accepting? She had done nothing for them and yet they cared. They cared probably more than anybody had cared about her in her whole life, barring Zach of course. Her face was in her hands but she looked up when she heard more voices coming from the tape.

"_Lee? Hopefully you're still listening. It's Chris. We hope you're not mad at us. That's the last thing we want."_

'How could I possibly be mad at you?' Lee mumbled to herself.

" _Anyway even though the tape and song was Gordie's idea we all decided on it. We just wanted you to know how we really felt."_

"_Yeah incase you haven't noticed you're sposed to be Mary. We couldn't find a song with your name in it." _Teddy's voice interrupted.

"_she aint dumb Teddy. Anyway we want you to know we don't care what happened with your…with your dad." _Chris continued.

"_Yeah we want you to know that we still care about you and don't want anything to happen to you..."_

At Gordie's comment Lee looked up wide-eyed and stared at the tape recorder. Gordie knew what she was going to do. Actually she had a feeling they all knew what she was going to do. Another thing for her to be ashamed of.

"_So yeah, we made you this kinda care-package thing. It's stupid and childish I know but then again, so is Teddy and we still put up with him. Maybe it'll make you feel better." _

_"Hey!!" she heard Teddy's voice whine. _

"_Yeah while you're at it check out Gordie's totally boss poem" Chris interrupted._

"_Shutup Chris…" _Gordie sounded anxious,_ "Oh and Verno insisted that we put in some cherry-flavoured pez."_

"_Well it always makes me feel better. Oh and I put my err "special" penny in for you Lee. I thoutght you might need the luck more than me."_

"_What's so special about it Verno?"_ she heard Teddy ask.

"_Oh never mind."_

Lee reached behind her grabbing the penny, a smile coming to her tear stained face as she flipped it over gazing at its two heads. The voice of Teddy continued to talk.

"'_Kay whatever Verno. Anyway Lee? I couldn't think of anything good enough to give you so I asked my Ma and she said that nothing makes her feel better more than apple pie. I dunno must be a chick thing. Anyway its good eating so you better save me some!"_

There was silence on the tape for awhile and Lee almost thought they had finished when she once again heard Chris' gentle voice.

"_Right well I think that's all we gotta say. We really hope you'll feel better soon and maybe feel like talking to us… anyway till then, we'll be by the phone."_

"_Yeah Lee feel better, sincerely!"_

"_When I'm sick does she make me apple pie? What was that?….Oh right! Get better girl! I need you!"_ For once he sounded sincere.

"_We hope this helps Leslie."_

Once again the tape turned to static after Gordie had finished talking. Lee was in complete shock. She felt wretched beyond all belief. What could she do now? Reaching behind her she grabbed the piece of paper that came with the package. Written across the top of it in fairly neat writing was the title 'A Poem' by Gordie Lachance.

"She's not the kind of girl…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later found Lee in the same spot biting her lip. She felt drained of every tear she could ever have wept. She had listened to the tape again several times, had eaten 2 cherry pez and had now just finished reading Gordie's poem for the third time.

She weakly stood herself up. Walking slowly out of her bedroom she came to the doorway of the bathroom. Her old friend _the rope_ was still there, waiting patiently. She stood there for about a minute chewing her lip. She remembered once reading this really good book called 'Lord of the Flies'. In that, her favourite character Simon had spent a lot of time talking to a decapitated pig-head which had talked back to him. That was what _the rope_ was like to her. It seemed to almost be talking to her. Telling her to "come forth and finish what she had started". Making a decision she stopped leaning against the wall and started walking. Only she didn't enter the bathroom. Picking up the phone she dialed a number. It rang twice.

'Hello?'

'Chris? I think I'm ready to talk.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Wow. That's an achievement if your still reading 8 pages (3000 words) later. I made so many references to different things in this chapter so I better just disclaim them all. Let's see I used 'The Chipmunk Song' by Alvin and the Chipmunks, which is the cutest song you'll ever hear if you haven't already. (was a big hit in the 50's) That beautiful song in the middle is 'Mary' by the Scissor Sisters. (another one of my favourite bands). I'm so glad I found a place for it in the story because it was my actual inspiration for the character of Lee and it is such a beautiful song. I recommend it. Umm there was also 'Lord of the Flies' by William Golding, which I happen to love. (Simon is my favourite too.) Anyway thanks for reading and please drop me a review if possible. They help so much. fairykisses, Laura.


	19. Rescuing?

**Authors Note – **Hello, hello children. I'm finally back with another chapter. I am in an excellent mood (just incase you were wondering). Mostly because I have just finished the most gruelling exams of my life and am now on holidays! So should be able to do lotsa writing. My formal/ prom was awesome! - thanks for asking. Anyway thanks to all my gorgeous reviewers. This chapter is for you. Okay the orchestra has just started playing so I better finish my corny speech and get off stage. Enjoy!

**Rescuing?**

Gordie was lying on Chris' bed while the older boy paced around his tiny room. Every now and then they would look at each other and then go back to whatever they were thinking about.

'It won't work.' Chris said finally.

'Just give it time' Gordie replied although he couldn't hide the slight anxiety in his voice.

'Why didn't we do something earlier? We should have done something earlier!!' He turned on Gordie glaring at him. Gordie was a little unnerved. It wasn't like Chris to get so upset, let alone angry about something.

'How were we supposed to know that she was suicidal? We aren't even sure about _that_ anyway.'

'Because we saw her trying to drown herself in a fucking lake!' Chris yelled.

Gordie was silent he just stared at the other boy, his mouth hanging open. At this Chris' expression changed. His face seemed to loosen up and he looked miserable and angry at himself.

'I'm sorry' he mumbled.

Gordie just sighed as he sat up and looked out the window. It was getting late in the day and the sky was turning orange as the sun slowly set. And every hour that passed since they last called Lee made him grow more anxious.

Suddenly, the phone ringing broke him out of his reverie.

They looked at each other for a moment in suprise. Then, at the same time they launched for the door. Tackling like 10 year olds they both scrambled to get to the phone first down the end of the hall. Chris finally got there, picking up the phone delicately whilst still holding back Gordie who was flailing his arms helplessly trying to grab at the phone.

'Hello?'

'Chris, I think I am ready to talk.'

Gordie saw the elation that lit up Chris' face and knew who it must be. Not being able to control himself any further he rammed his ear up against the phone so that he could listen too.

On the other end Lee could hear scuffling and for a mortifying moment she thought that maybe she'd called the wrong person. Maybe this wasn't Chris after all. But then, she heard Chris say with difficulty.

'Are you sure Lee? You want me and Gordie to come right now?'

'Gordie…?' There was silence for a long while as if she didn't recognise the name and Gordie stared at Chris horrified. Then Lee spoke again.

'Yes Gordie. He should come too. I…I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do. I'm, I'm so confused at the moment…' her voice sounded so unsteady, hardly above a whisper. It also sounded like she was having trouble breathing.

Chris and Gordie exchanged worried looks. Chris quietly wrestled the phone out of Gordie's grip so he could speak into it properly.

'It's okay Lee. It's okay. We'll be there in 5 minutes and we'll sort things out.'

There was another silence only broken by Lee's haggard breathing.

'Okay.' Lee finally said quietly on the other end. Chris didn't need any more encouragement. He hung up the phone quickly and looked at Gordie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys turned up Lee's pathway approximately 5 minutes later. It was getting onto dark and they were surprised to see no lights on in the house. Neither boy was quite sure what they were going to find once they entered that house.

'You nervous?' asked Gordie as they mounted the porch.

'Shitting myself' Chris replied as they reached the door. He put his hand out to knock then hesitated.

'Do you think we should knock?'

'Would be polite I spose' Gordie said understanding where Chris was coming from.

Chris knocked and they both unconsciously leaned forward to listen for footsteps from inside. None came. Chris knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing.

They looked at each other wide-eyed, fear starting to bubble inside them. Then from inside they heard the quietest voice, barely audible.

'Come in.'

Gordie, who was closest, reached out and surprisingly found that the front door was unlocked. They walked into the dark and empty building feeling like children entering a haunted house.

'Where is she?' Chris hissed at Gordie not understanding why he was whispering in the first place.

Gordie made no reply, but just kept looking around.

'Lee? Where are you?' The silence seemed to be pressing down on them. Chris was about to say something else when Gordie held a hand up to silence him.

Giving him a look confusion Chris watched as Gordie looked at him putting a hand up to his ear he gestured for him to listen. So he did, straining his ears for any kind of sound in the house.

And then he heard it. Coming from somewhere upstairs, somebody was crying.

Before he could even work out where it was coming from Gordie had started running towards the stairs. Chris following him.

Gordie's first instinct when he reached the top was to head towards what he guessed to be Lee's room, but as he started running down the hallway he realised that the quiet crying was coming from another room. Skidding to a halt, Chris running into the back of him, he realised they were at the doorway of what seemed to be the bathroom. That was definitely where the sound was coming from.

Slowly stepping forward he reached inside until he found the light switch.

What the boys saw next, they knew would be an image that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

As the fluorescent light flickered on they saw a rope masterfully twisted into a noose hanging from the shower curtain bar. Seated below it, leaning against the tub, her unnaturally white skin contrasting horribly with the dark green tiles, was Lee.

Her legs were sprawled out and bent at the knees. Her head was down and her arms were crossed protectively over her chest.

As the light finished flickering she slowly lifted her head, pushing her limp hair away from her face. Gordie couldn't stop himself from gasping and behind him he could feel Chris' body tense up as he looked over his friend's shoulder.

Lee's former naturally beautiful face was hardly recognisable. Her eyes looked hollow, the vibrant greenness was now replaced with a dull, empty grey.

It looked like she hadn't slept in a week (which wasn't entirely false). Half her face was covered in a yellowing bruise that they knew must have come from her father. Her skin, usually a healthy tan was now as white as the walls of her bathroom. Her lip was also swollen bearing the mark of a healing cut.

It was at this moment that those lips parted slightly in an attempt of a smile.

'Hello boys' her voice rasped.

She had seen the fear rise in their eyes when they looked at her. It was not unexpected, but it still ripped her heart apart. They were disgusted to look at her.

Gordie felt Chris pushing past him and moved aside allowing him entry.

Chris went and kneeled before the girl, Gordie following suit. Chris was aware of those empty eyes following them. He looked straight into her face and she looked back at him… but, it was almost as if she wasn't registering him, like she was looking right through him.

'Does it hurt?' he said finally, lifting his hand to graze his fingertips over the bruise on her face, but before he could get there her hand had come up and knocked his away.

'Don't, do that… please… don't, don't touch me…I can't bear it' and tears appeared in her eyes again and she looked away. Her arm however, remained raised up towards her face. It did not escape the boys attention the way her pale skin seemed to almost hang off her bones which were now painfully visible.

'Lee…' Gordie said carefully. Her eyes turned on him and he too got the inkling that she was somehow staring right through him, 'have you eaten anything today?'

Lee parted her lips again in that strange smile again and gave a weak giggle. She held her hand up infront of her face and appeared to be counting on her fingers. After awhile she seemed to come to a decision and held 2 fingers up in what would otherwise have been thought of as a rude gesture.

'Two cherry-flavoured pez.'

Gordie's face looked stricken as he continued, a nervous tweak in his voice.

'And yesterday?'

The smile still in place Lee crumpled her forehead as though she was thinking hard.

'Bowl of cereal…' she said in a playful tone, as though this was some sort of twisted game, '…but I didn't like it much so I threw it up.'

That decided it for Gordie, going into action mode he stood up grabbing Chris' shoulder so he got up to.

'Right, I'm going to go try and find something for her to eat. You have to try and get her into bed.'

'Wha…?'

Grabbing his shoulder again Gordie repeated, 'I said get her into bed. We need to get some food or at least fluids into her and I for one don't want to feed her in here' his eyes momentarily flickering towards the dangling rope and Chris understood immediately.

'Right' he said quietly and Gordie smiled at him hopefully, gave his shoulder a squeeze and headed out the door.

Chris looked down at Lee who was looking curiously at the doorway Gordie had just gone through, her eyes glazed.

'Lee?' he said recapturing her attention. 'Do you think you can walk?' he would be surprised if she could even stand up, she looked so weak.

She shook her head slowly from side to side. 'Noo, no, no, no. Mustn't leave… wouldn't want me to. Can't, can't… go. The rope…' and she looked up at the wretched thing hanging above her.

Chris couldn't understand anything of what she said but her actions were starting to scare him.

'Of course you can leave Lee! Remember? _You have a choice_. That's what you said. You can do anything you want. _Remember Lee?_' he said earnestly.

Lee shook her head again a few sobs escaping her lips. 'Noo, no, no, no, no!' she sounded like a pleading child.

Kneeling down again Chris whispered 'Please don't afraid Lee. I'm not going to hurt you' as he slowly slipped one arm under her knees and the other one around her back. He lifted her up. Once the girl realised what was going on she struggled for awhile her pleading rising double in volume.

'No, no, please, don't… no!' when she realised he wasn't going to let her go she just collapsed and started sobbing quietly against his chest. Chris started walking out into the hallway, he took a guess that the end room would be Lee's and started walking towards it. Her skinny body was so cold in his arms. She wasn't heavy, in fact, he reckoned if he had wanted throw her down the end of the hallway he probably could have. He was also very aware of how scantily clad she was. Just a shirt and practically nothing else, but at that moment he really did not care, and neither, he thought, did she really.

When he got to the doorway he found his calculations had been correct and he entered Lee's room. It was a mess, but no more than he had expected it to be. He laid her down on her un-made bed, pulling the covers out from under her, he laid them over her naked legs. Propping some pillows up behind her he sat her up. All the while she gave no protest, but allowed him to position her like a rag doll, looking blankly around the room, letting out a sniff every now and then.

'He killed Arty you know.'

Chris looked down from where he was positioning a pillow behind her head.

'Your dog?'

Lee continued talking to thin air.

'Shot him twice in the head. Found him in the backyard. I had to bury him myself…'

Chris got down on his knees beside the bed.

'I'm so sorry' he grabbed her hand rubbing it gently with his thumb. She started crying again.

'He was my only friend. And now he's gone.'

Chris didn't know what to do.

'He wasn't your only friend. I'm still here aren't I?'

Lee looked at him, and for the first time since he had gotten here, he thought she seemed to really see him.

'I… I'm sorry for what I said that night… about your father'.

'I know, I know. You'd been through a lot. I knew you didn't mean it.

'No. It's not just that' she continued with difficulty, 'I've been acting… It's just been _so_ painful. I, I can't seem to do anything right… and you guys were only trying to…'

'Don't say anymore' Chris interrupted, looking her straight in the eye, 'we all know and we all forgive you.'

At this point Lee pulled her hand away from Chris and looked away.

'How can you? I can't even forgive myself. I can't sleep… can't eat. I can hardly think. All I can think about is…'

She was cut off at this point by Gordie coming through the doorway carrying a bowl.

Chris got up and went over to him as Lee continued to stare out the window apparently gone oblivious to the world again.

'I think I've got her talking, well, you know, "normally" again. How did you go with the food.'

Gordie looked sheepishly down at the bowl of what appeared to be soup.

'Well there wasn't much to work with in her kitchen. I think she must have eaten most of it earlier in the week. I couldn't find any actual soup so this is just chicken stock mixed with water. Should do the trick though.'

Chris looked confused. 'What are you talking about. We've got Mrs Duchamps pie downstairs. Why couldn't we give her some of that?'

'Because,' Gordie sounded exasperated, 'she hasn't eaten for lets say about 3 days. That means by now her stomach has probably scrunched up to about the size of a lemon. If we give her something too solid to eat then she'll just throw it back up. Understand?'

Chris held up his hands defensively, 'Completely.'

Gordie smirked at him and walked slowly towards the small form on the bed.

'Lee? I've got some soup. Do you think you can eat?'

Lee looked around with a sick look on her face.

'Do I have to?'

'Yes. You need to or you'll just get more sick.'

The girl appeared to give in and nodded her head slowly.

'Here Chris,' Gordie said handing him a towel, 'put this over her lap this bowl is hot.'

Chris did so and Gordie carefully placed the bowl on her lap. He toyed with the idea of offering to help feed her but he thought he should at least leave her some dignity, besides, she had already picked up the spoon. It was painful for the boys to watch as her hand shook all the way up to her mouth for her first try. Most of the soup slopped out of the spoon, but she didn't give up. She got the hang of it after awhile and was soon gulping down the brownish liquid like there was no tomorrow.

Lee was surprised to discover how quickly her hunger came back to her. The soup tasted horrible and salty but still she slurped it up until there was nothing left in the bowl. The two boys just stood by patiently in silence as she ate. She looked up at them when she was finished.

'More?' she croaked weakly.

Chris looked at Gordie who shook his head. 'No, that's enough for now. Too much, could also make you sick. I really think you should rest now.'

At this Lee's face suddenly morphed into a look of terror and she shook her head violently.

'No, no can't sleep. The nightmares. They'll come back, _he'll come back_! Ohh and the rope! Can't sleep, not anymore!' she started babbling incoherently.

Gordie was taken back by this sudden outburst and ran to the side of the bed trying to quieten the hysteric girl down.

'Whoa, whoa slow down Lee. You saying you can't sleep, cause you have nightmares?'

Lee stopped talking and looked at him. Silent tears were running down her face and she was pale as ever.

'Mmhmm.'

Gordie looked at Chris who looked worried.

'Okay then. What are they about?'

'My father, my little brother…'

'You have a little brother?' Gordie interrupted her.

'_Used_ to have a little brother' she corrected him.

Gordie got a strange look in his eye but nodded slowly. 'I see.' He could see the fear reflecting in Lee's battered face.

'Its okay Lee' he went to push some hair out of her face but she flinched away. Not totally surprised he continued. 'We will stay here with you, won't we Chris.' The other boy nodded not having moved from his standing position. 'We wont let anything happen to you. You're safe. You can go to sleep.'

Lee still shook her head earnestly tears running down here face.

'_He_ might come back… what if _he_ comes back' she moaned.

At this Chris walked forward and leaned down so his face was as close to hers as he could possibly get without him touching her. He could see the anxiety grow in her eyes and so he spoke slowly and quietly in her ear.

'If he comes near you again… we'll kill him. We'll make him hurt so bad… for doing those things to you… that he'll wish he'd never been born.'

He felt the girl shiver next to him and he looked into her degenerated face. She seemed to understand and with a small nod she lay down on the covers and faced away from them.

Chris stepped back and motioned for Gordie to do the same.

After 10 minutes of silence the only sound being Lee's haggard breathing, when Chris and Gordie were sure that she had gone to sleep, they stiffly and silently left the room.

Once outside, they slowly closed the door without making a sound and looked at each other.

Gordie let out a long breath that he didn't realise he had been holding.

'So…' he said casually to Chris, 'you shit yourself?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Oh and one more thing before they drag me off stage! I GOT 100 REVIEWS! Forgive my childish excitement but WOOHOO! Who wants to go for 200? Nah im only kidding. But thanks sooooooooo much to all the groovy people who reviewed me. You can see how happy it makes me. does happy dance fairykisses to you all. luv laura. gets dragged offstage


	20. And when she wakes

**Authors Note – **Howdy folks. Who loves holidays? I DO! This chapter took longer than I thought it would to write. I got stuck in the middle of it. Then when I came back to it this afternoon I finished it in like half an hour. Writers block can be weird sometimes. Anyway this chapter is mainly told from Teddy and Lee's perspective so I hope it turns out alright. Thanks for all the awesome reviews.

**And when she wakes…**

Lee slept all through the night, and Chris and Gordie stayed with her. Sometimes she would startle them by crying out in her sleep. She even woke up the one time thrashing about. It had taken Chris a hand on each shoulder to restrain her until she finally calmed down and went back to sleep.

It was now 9 o'clock in the morning and Lee had been sleeping for 15 hours straight.

Gordie had decided to call Teddy and Vern. Teddy had arrived 12 minutes later out of breath but looking like he had just woken up.

'I wanna see her' Teddy declared eyeing Gordie down like he had done him some personal wrong.

'She's asleep' Chris pointed out.

'I didn't say I wanted to square-dance with her Chambers. I just wanna see her' Teddy retorted irritably.

'Alright, alright. Calm the hell down. But don't wake her up!' Gordie said leading the way up to Lee's room.

Once the two boys were standing outside her bedroom door Gordie looked back at Teddy. He could sense that he wanted to be alone.

'Uh, I'll just, go downstairs. Remember don't wake her up and uhh, try not to be too err… shocked, by her… appearance.' He turned and walked back towards the stairs.

Teddy waited till Gordie had disappeared before turning towards the door again.

Although he would never admit it, he was almost scared to go in. He really had no idea what to expect. Gordie had been very vague about things when he had called him. Almost as if he was hesitant to talk about it. He had just said that when they had found her she had been "in real bad condition". Teddy didn't know what the fuck that was supposed to mean. It made her sound like she was a wrecked car.

_Ok Duchamp. Suck it up. Stop being a pussy._

He silently eased the door open and entered. Walking over to beside the bed he cast his gaze over the sleeping figure.

'Holy Mary fucking Jesus' he whispered to himself.

_Lee… what have you done to yourself. _

He could not believe that the small form lying on the bed was his Lee. This person was too pale, too defeated, too… lifeless. Of course, she had always had these traits.

_We were just too fucking stupid to notice._ Teddy thought.

As he looked closer he noticed the "bad condition" the girls face was in. He felt rage rise inside of him like hot liquid. Rage for the man who had done this to such an innocent girl.

He stood there watching her for a long time, listening to her breathing. He had no idea that someone could look so sad and ill-at-ease when they were sleeping.

For some reason he wanted to touch her. Her face? Her hair? Her hand? Anything. Anything to just have some connection. He wanted to know she was alright. It would be the first un-horny contact he'd have with a girl in a long time.

'Sleeping beauty…' he chuckled to himself.

After a time he finally turned on his heel and walked quietly towards the door. When he opened it he was surprised to find Gordie and Chris jumping backwards looking guilty.

_Listening at the door? How second grade._

'What did you expect to hear? Me talking to myself?' he questioned closing the door behind him.

The boys just shrugged and focused their gazes elsewhere.

For some reason Teddy found himself feeling really annoyed with the boys infront of him.

Finally he spoke.

'I should have been called earlier' he hissed.

'Teddy, it was late at night. She was only…'

'I should have been called earlier!' Teddy growled looking up, his blazing eyes scorching into the boys looking back at him.

'She was only sleeping!' Gordie continued trying hard to control his voice.

'She _belongs _to me too you know!' Teddy almost screamed.

Before he knew what was happening Teddy found himself slammed up against the wall with Chris looking menacingly into his face.

'Shut your goddamn mouth' he said in deadly whisper, 'Now I don't know what the hell your talking bout but you better control yourself or…'

'Or what?' Teddy said pushing him off him. 'What you gonna do Chambers? Huh? Gonna sock me one?' Chris stayed silent through all this taunting and just stared back at Teddy who let out a most un-Teddy-like laugh.

'Heh heh heh, you know exactly what I'm talking bout man' and with that he backed off. He leaned against the wall again his face facing the ground.

Eventually Gordie stepped up. 'Hey you guys, lets just go downstairs. We're not doing Lee any good by fighting right outside her room' he walked off towards the stairs.

Chris gave Teddy one more glance before following.

Teddy straightened himself. He took off his glasses which had been knocked askew when Chris had pushed him against the wall. Slowly he polished them on his shirt and put them back on. He was just about to follow the other guys downstairs when he heard something.

At first he wasn't sure if he had just imagined it until he heard another sound. This time it was unmistakable, he was sure he heard a soft sigh come from the other side of that door.

Curiosity overwhelmed him and he couldn't resist the temptation. Carefully, he opened the door and entered.

Lee was still lying on the bed however she was now facing away from the doorway. Teddy had been right, he had been sure he had heard the bed creaking as if someone was moving around on it.

The door closed loudly of its own accord behind him making a loud thud. He turned around and stared at it in horror.

_Crap! _

'Teddy?'

He whipped his head around and saw Lee attempting to slowly sit up in her bed. Not being very successful she settled for leaning up on her elbows. Teddy stood frozen.

Lee was looking straight at him. It was almost as if her eyes were trying to tell him something.

'Say something…' she said finally.

Teddy continued to stand awkwardly on the far side of the room resembling something like a stunned mullet. This feeling was alien to him, he had never felt threatened or nervous around a girl before, not ever. Yet something about this scene felt strangely familiar.

_Oh fuck that's right. This is exactly like the time I woke up and found Lee in my room._

'Did, did I wake you up?' he tried to say casually as he walked towards the bed.

'No…' she replied. 'Your fight with Chris did.'

_Shit knew I should have kept my voice down._

'Oh' was all he said as he knelt beside her bed.

'I really wish you boys wouldn't fight about me…… besides… I wasn't aware that I _belonged_ to anyone Teddy Duchamp.' Her voice was weak but her words were hard.

Teddy slumped backwards.

_Double shit. Now that I think about it, that does make me sound like a controlling prick. Why did I say it in the first place? I'm not even sure what I meant by it._

Finally he sat back up so that he was eye level with her. He gave her one of those mischievous smiles that she had become so accustomed too.

'Sure you do. Otherwise how come I feel I have to do anything to protect you? Stop anything from happening to you. You think I do that for just any douche walking down the street?'

At that moment something seemed to light up in Lee's eyes and her bruised lips curled into a smile.

_And now let the love-declaring begin. _Teddy thought smugly to himself.

'Aww Teddy. I…'

He inclined his head a little, 'What?'

Lee seemed to be trying to put her thoughts into words.

'I, I really…'

'Yeah…?'

_Easy Duchamp._

'I… really… need… to pee.'

Needless to say, Teddy was taken aback.

'What!'

Lee's face broke out into an innocent smile. 'I'm sorry but I really need to pee. Like, really, really.'

And with that she scooted out of the bed and left Teddy sitting on the ground staring after her.

Teddy gave a strange laugh. (well, stranger than usual) What had he been thinking? He gave her a compliment and she would just fall into his arms.

_Oh well. That's just Lee._

Feeling strangely high-spirited Teddy went down stairs. He found Gordie and Chris sitting at the kitchen table having a conversation in low voices. They looked up when he entered, a goofy smile in place on his face.

'What you looking so smug bout Duchamp' said Chris, his tone not too friendly.

Teddy leaned against the fridge pretending to examine his nails indifferently. 'Oh I just had a little, shall we say, heart to heart with Lee.'

The comment got the desired effect, both boys stood up suddenly.

'What was that?'

'She's awake?'

'What did you do!'

'Where is she?' the questions kept tumbling out of the boys' mouths.

Teddy grinned. He was enjoying this.

'Where is she!' Chris demanded again.

'Alright. Alright. Simmer down now ladies. She's just gone down the road to get me some smokes.'

'WHAT!'

'Eeeheeheehee. I'm only joking numbnuts! She's in the bathroom. Geez talk about no sense of humour.'

'YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU LET HER IN THERE FOR?' Gordie yelled in a panicked voice before taking off past Teddy towards the stairs.

'What's your problem Lachance? I didn't do nothing!'

'That's where she tried to hang herself you cock-knocker!' Chris said as he pushed past Teddy to follow Gordie.

Teddy looked around in bewilderment.

_Lee tried to hang herself? _

He ran to catch up with the others.

'What the fuck? How the fuck was I supposed to know she fuckin' tried to hang herself? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?'

He arrived at the top of the stairs to see both Gordie and Chris banging their fists against the locked door, pleading for Lee to open it.

Teddy didn't know what to do. This new information had given him an enormous shock and he didn't really have the mental capacity to deal with it at the moment.

Suddenly the door opened and Chris and Gordie stopped yelling abruptly, they're hands falling to their sides. There stood Lee, drying her hands on her shirt. Looking the most untroubled they had seen her in weeks.

'Geez can't a girl even go to the bathroom around here without starting a war?'

The three boys just stood there infront of her looks of bafflement written all over their faces. Even Teddy seemed stunned into silence.

Leaning against the doorframe, she decided to wait there in the doorway until one of them decided to do something. She watched how Teddy finally craned his head so he could look around her. Saw how his breath sucked in as his eyes roamed over the scene behind her.

She looked around herself. _The rope_ was still hanging there. She supposed it did look a bit conspicuous.

'Is that what's bothering you' she said pointing behind her. She was getting a bit sick of this silence.

The boys started nodding slowly. Gordie stepped forward.

'We thought you were gonna… uhh'

'String myself up while I had a spare minute?' she finished for him. She gave a shy smile, 'C'mon Gordie… have a lil faith in your own treatment. I'm feeling much better, but I'm pretty sure you slipped a laxative or something in that soup' she joked. She couldn't bare all this tension in the air.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Gordie and Teddy's faces, but Chris still looked worried.

'Yeah but Lee…'

'I'm fine Chris, really. I feel better, much better. I'm just hungry… and not liking the way you're all staring at me.'

Chris still did not looked convinced. Lee gave an impatient sigh.

'Fine. You don't believe me? Right, who's gotta knife?'

'Right here!' Teddy jumped forward digging deep in his pocket. Chris and Gordie just stood in stunned silence, not sure of where this was heading.

Teddy pulled out the army knife and handed it to Lee who pulled the blade out with ease, backing into the bathroom.

'I should have done this a long time ago.'

In the blink of an eye she was up on a stool. Her knife poised over _the rope._

The boys, now understanding what was going on moved forward, the anticipation was killing them.

They all looked up at Lee who had gotten a familiar glazed look in her eyes. Why was she hesitating?

'C'mon Lee…'

'Just do it…'

'Do it Lee…'

'Just let it go…'

The boys' voices muddled together in Lee's mind. This was becoming harder than she thought it would be. She hadn't realised this stupid piece of string had had so much hold on her. It was apart of her, and would be until the end of her days.

_No!_ she said to herself. _I don't want it. This "thing" represents everything I want to forget._ And with that she brought the knife down onto _the rope_. It didn't cut through it the first time. So she brought it down again, and again, hacking away at _the rope _until it finally slithered of the bar. But for some reason she could not stop. She continued to cut at it, rip it, tear it, do any damage she could possibly do to it.

The boys looked on horrified as the girl stood above them, angry tears running down her face, she continued to decapitate _the rope._

'Stop it Lee' Gordie warned, but she ignored him.

'Stop it Lee that's enough!' Chris said trying to grab her arm, but she pulled it out of his grip and continued her assault on _the rope_.

Chris tried again grabbing her arm, Teddy running forward and grabbing the other one. Losing her balance as she attempted to struggle against them Lee fell from the stool hitting a startled Gordie smack-bang in the chest and bringing two other boys down on top of them.

When Lee finally got her senses about her again, she found herself lying in a heap of limbs on the floor. Beside her Chris was moaning and rubbing his head. Lying across her legs Teddy was trying to reach his glasses which had skidded off across the tiled floor. And Gordie… was yet to be heard from since Lee was currently lying right on top of him.

She looked to her hand which was still clutching what was left of _the rope._ She felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from her. _The rope… _was finally gone, was dead. She threw the piece of junk aside and laughed to herself as she rolled off poor Gordie.

'I don't see what you think is so funny' Gordie grumbled as he sat up slowly.

Lee continued to laugh as the others eyed her strangely. She looked around at them brightly.

'Its gone! It's done!'

Smiles broke out on the three boys faces and they all just sat there looking at this somehow "new Lee".

Suddenly they heard a noise from downstairs.

A banging at the door and then someone calling out, 'Helloooo. Is anybody there? C'mon guys let me in! I couldn't help it that I was late! My Ma made me clean my room, sincerely! C'mon lemme in!'

The four of them started sniggering. After awhile Lee finally stood.

'Right' she said clapping her hands together in a schoolteacher fashion, 'I think I'm gonna go put some jeans on. Would someone for the love god go let Vern in!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Hmmm getting kinda near the end of this story now. I just wanna quickly make mention that I made a reference to a Lord of the Rings – ROTK line in this chapter somewhere. Prize goes to anyone who can pick it. Anyway take care, please review, if you have time. fairykisses laura.


	21. Around the table

**Authors Note** – Howdy folks. Here's the next instalment in this crazy saga. I apologise in advance if I've gotten any poker terminology or rules wrong. Oh and I also apologise to any polishmen reading. (don't worry, you'll find out what that's about.) Have fun children!

**Around the table.**

After the bathroom incident and the cutting down of _the rope_, things were pretty normal for a while. Well… as normal as they could be. Lee was still hesitant to leave the house, and she was more jumpy than when the boys had first met her. But really, could you blame her? So the boys just tried to be understanding about it. However, they were worried. What was going to happen to Lee? She couldn't live in this house by herself forever. What would happen when school started? What was she gonna do about money? Whenever they questioned her about any of these things she would just shrug her shoulders and change the subject. So they let it go.

The boys practically lived there over the next few days. A night didn't go past where there wasn't at least one of the boys staying over to keep Lee company. Gradually, she began to eat more and her strength returned. They didn't have to worry about cash for Lee knew exactly where her father kept his stash.

Tonight was one of those nights where everyone was staying over at Lee's. They had spent the afternoon in the backyard teaching Lee to play baseball. Tired and hungry they all went inside to have their nightly poker game, which Lee had become uncannily good at since she had actually started participating in games.

'Come on Verno, make your move' Chris said taking a drag on his cigarette.

'I'm thinking' Vern retorted looking anxious.

'Hey, how do you know a Polishman's been in your backyard?' Teddy said lighting up a smoke for himself.

'Its Frenchman you ignoramus' Gordie said amusedly.

'Hey. I'm French okay. It will always be polishman for me. Damn fuckers!' (**A.N.** No offence to anybody. Just a book reference.)

'Who cares anyway? That joke is oooooooold. So come on Vern! You in or what?' Chris continued impatiently.

Vern looked over at Lee.

'Don't look at me. You're a big boy. Make your own decisions.'

Vern seemed to come to a decision, 'All right then. I call' he said pushing his money forward to match the bet.

'Alright! Everybody's in!' Teddy said rubbing his hands together, 'let's make it, loser has to go buy dinner.'

'Aww man! I don't wanna go down the shops this time of night' Vern whined.

'Plan and a half, I say' Chris said.

'I agree. Loser gets dinner' Gordie added.

'Fine with me' said Lee.

'Allright then ladies. Lay em out' Teddy said as they put their cards out on the table.

'Four Kings! Shit Lee. How the fuck did you get that?' Teddy said in awe.

'Beats my double pair' said Gordie leaning back in his chair.

'Beats my small straight' Chris said following suit.

'Beats my bluff!' Teddy said holding his pair of 9's laughing madly.

They all looked to Vern who was looking kinda like he just shit a brick. He was still sitting there holding up his cards starring blankly. Lee, who was closest, leaned over so she could look at the stunned boy's cards.

'Two 6's? What the hell were you going to beat with two 6's Vern?' she said moving to shove him in the shoulder, but then remembering herself, and bringing her hand back.

The boys however, were too busy laughing to notice this.

'You idiot Vern!'

'Boy you really screwed that one up! Eeeheehee!'

'Ey shutup guys!' Vern retorted, 'I don't do well under pressure!'

'Yeah well you know what happens now. So, for my pizza I want extra pepperoni and tell them to hold the olives and anchovies' Gordie said to a miserable looking Vern.

'I don't like onions either, hold the onions' Chris added.

'And cheese. Hold the cheese!'

'Teddy, you retard. You can't have a pizza without cheese!'

'Fine! Have your goddamn cheese! You're gonna die of heart disease!'

'You're gonna die of brain disease!'

'More like lack-of-brain disease.'

Both Gordie and Chris burst out laughing at their own joke as they 'skinned it'.

Teddy just grinned madly. 'Touché.'

Lee turned to Vern. Digging in her pocket she pulled out a tenner.

'You better get out of here before "Monsieur Duchamp" here starts spouting poetry.'

Vern took the money gave her a quick smile then headed out the door.

Lee turned back to the remaining boys who had started some sort of childish slapping game. Rolling her eyes in a boys-will-be-boys fashion she sat back down at the table.

'So, who's deal is it?'

The boys ceased slapping and Teddy held up his hand.

'That would be me, Mademoiselle Lee.'

'Cut the crap Teddy, you're not French!' Gordie said irritably.

'Hey I am French. Just look at the last name.'

You're about as French as Gordie is fairy' Chris said laughing.

'Ahh but what type of fairy are we talking here' Teddy replied wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

'The non-gay type!' Gordie said quickly.

'Eeeheehee touché.'

'STOP SAYING THAT!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more hands Lee finally cleared the boys of all their money.

'Damn girl. How do you do it?'

Lee just shrugged at Chris' comment and sat back shuffling the deck of cards.

Teddy let out a groan. 'I'm booooored. Hey! Let's play strip-poker!'

'No way! I don't wanna see anymore of you than I have to Duchamp!' Chris said with a disgusted look on his face.

'Heehee I'm sure Gordie would. Ey fairy boy?

'Shutup!'

'I don't shutup, I..'

'Hey you guys, where's Vern?' Lee suddenly cut across Teddy. He fell silent.

'Hey you're right. Where is he? He must have left at least 45 minutes ago' Gordie mused.

'He should've definitely been back by now' Chris added.

'Don't sweat it guys.' Teddy began in nonchalant fashion, 'He probably just saw a dog and decided to follow it or something. I doubt he's lying bloodied beside the road somewhere.'

They were all silent. A cold wind blew through the house and Lee shivered.

'I'm… just gonna go get a jumper on' she said hesitantly.

She got up out of her seat and left the boys in the kitchen as she headed up stairs. She rubbed at shoulders as she got to her room, why had it gotten so cold all of a sudden.

She went to her cupboard and started rummaging through it looking for her jacket. And then she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something moving behind her in her mirror. She whipped around to see large figure slowly closing the door. She was frozen with fear when the man turned around to face her.

'Hello my _special little girl_. Did you miss your daddy?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Dunt dunt duuuunnnt……… Yup! That's about all I have to say. luv laura.


	22. The Bitter Stand

**Author's Note – **Greetings everybody! I'm sorry that this took longer than I thought but I just wanted to get it exactly right. Thankyou for all your excellent reviews. This chapter was very hard to write because it has a lot of action, which is something I'm not used to writing so please bear with me. I hope that it's okay.

Also I'm going to give this chapter an **M rating** because it does have quite a bit of violence in it. So be warned.

**The Bitter Stand**

Lee's entire body froze. She tried to scream but her throat seemed to have closed up, she was paralysed with fear. Her fathers face twisted into an ugly smile.

'What? You don't have anything to say to yer dear old dad, huh? Where's your manners girl!' his words were slurred and his eyes were slightly out of focus. He had been drinking, Lee could tell, and she knew what always came after drinking…

'Getting in here was a bit of a bitch though,' her father continued, 'luckily I was able to jump that fat kid when he came outside. Heh heh, one knock over the head with this and he was out' he pulled a gun out from behind him and mimed hitting someone with it, 'POW! Just like that heh heh heh' he guffawed.

Lee's hand clapped over her mouth. _Oh my God Vern! What have I done!_

At this point Mr Dawson stopped laughing and became serious. Slowly he brought the gun up so that it was aimed right at Lee.

'Wouldn't want you getting any ideas about screaming or anything. Yeah, that's right I know your little friends are still downstairs.' He started to stagger forwards and Lee backed away.

She had to get down to the others. She couldn't get through the door… she was trapped. Quickly she looked behind her at the window. It would be a 2-storey fall but she had to do it, she would have to try.

Her father was now standing right in front of her. He was looking her up and down like an animal might look at a piece of meat. He reached out and touched her cheek and Lee shut her eyes tight, trying to keep back tears. 'I've missed you Leslie' the man said in a rough whisper.

Lee couldn't help it. Tears started to gather beneath her eyelids. His very touch made her feel disgusting. Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to steady her voice.

'I've missed you too,' she started to inch back towards the window.

Her father seemed pleased by this and replied in husky drawl, 'I thought you might've.' _Almost there, just a few more steps._ 'You were always such a _special girl_.' He lowered the gun as he said this.

This was the chance Lee had been waiting for; quickly she made a leap for the window and was just getting it open when she felt something crash into her from behind. Her father turned her around and pinned her against the wall.

'Oh no no no. That was very naughty Leslie. Can't have you doing that now can we.' The gun still poised in his hand he manoeuvred so he held both Lee's wrists over her head, his body crushing painfully up against hers.

'Lucky for you my _special lil girl_…' he whispered in her ear, 'I know the perfect way for you to make it up to me. Do you know what that is Leslie dear?' Lee could smell the alcohol on his putrid breath. Silent tears were rolling down her cheek as she gasped for breath. He was crushing her, rubbing himself up against her. She couldn't stand it any longer.

'Please dad…' she choked, '… please don't do this…' The man ignored her as he used his free hand to start unbuckling his belt, using his bodyweight to pin the defenceless girl against the wall.

By now Lee was convulsing with fear and was just about to lose all hope when she heard it. It was both the most glorious and terrifying thing she had ever heard.

'Lee…? Lee, you alright? You're takin' ages' she heard Teddy's voice approaching from down the hallway.

_No Teddy! For the love of God get out of here! Don't come in!_

Unfortunately, Mr Dawson heard it too. He looked around. As quick as a flash he had his arm around Lee's neck so his hand was clasped tightly over her mouth. He wrenched her head up to his and whispered through gritted teeth, 'You scream… I shoot him… and then I'll shoot you.' Lee's eyes bulged with terror.

He dragged her across the room so they were just the other side of the door.

They both listened to the approaching footsteps.

'Lee…? I don't care whether you're decent or not I'm coming in!'

Lee watched in horror as the door seemed to open in slow motion. As soon as Teddy's head was visible, her father lashed out with his elbow and struck the unsuspecting boy right in the face. There was a horrible "THWACKING" noise as the boy stumbled backwards into the hallway. Mr Dawson took aim again, this time bringing his arm around with all his might and hitting Teddy over the head with his gun.

Lee saw the whites of Teddy's eyes as he slowly spun around and started to descend. A horrifying CRACK was heard as Teddy's head came in contact with the hallway table and his body fell to the ground and lay there facedown and limp. Blood started to pool around his head and Lee screamed. Her voice was muffled against the man's hand but still she screamed. Her father laughed mercilessly. And then, as if some carnal instinct had taken over Lee, she bit down as hard as she could on the hand that was silencing her.

Her father let out a roar of pain and pulled the hand away from her face.

Without a second thought Lee started to run for the stairs. A gunshot went off overhead and just as she reached the top step a huge mass tackled her from behind. And so, the father and daughter went cascading down the stairs together.

Lee vaguely recalled hearing a loud SNAP as she fell down the stairs. When the pair reached the bottom a searing pain enveloped her left leg. She looked down at it and was alarmed to see it sticking out at an unnatural angle.

Her father was underneath her regaining consciousness and she could hear running footsteps pounding against the floor. Determination took over and she reached out in front of her. She rolled of her father, the agony in her leg was numbing. She tried to stand up but that was too painful and so she started to inch along using her arms to pull the mass of her body.

She was nearly in the clear. The footsteps were pounding in her head; she could see them approaching her. And then a hand twisted around her ankle and her body exploded with pain as the man yanked on her broken limb bringing her back to him. She screamed, it seemed the only way to unleash the throbbing pain that was erupting inside of her.

Gordie and Chris entered the scene to Lee's scream and to find a man, one Chris recognised, pulling the girl up by the hair and holding a gun to her head. They had heard the roar, they had heard the gunshot, they had heard the crash on the stairs and yet still, they could not in their entire lives have expected this. They froze in terror.

'Don't move, either of you.' The man stood up bringing the sobbing girl to her knees.

Chris had never felt more helpless. If he even tried to get near the Lee her father would shoot, but he had to do something.

'Rob… I don't know your reasoning for this but … could you please just put down the gun?' Chris said in a voice trembling with fear.

'Ohhh no. That ain't gonna work on me boy. You been watching way too many cop movies.' The man's eyes were darting all over the place compulsively.

The anxiety was mounting in Chris' stomach as he looked over at Gordie who seemed to be reciprocating the feeling.

There was a deathly silence broken only by Lee's irregular sobs as she slumped at her father's side.

'For God's sakes man, that's your daughter there!' Chris pleaded. 'Don't you feel any…'

'You shut the fuck up boy!' The older man spat at him. 'LOVE? I have felt nothing but love towards this girl ever since she was born!' he yelled, wringing his hand in Lee's dark hair. She cried out in pain and he glanced down at her, as if only noticing her for the first time. He looked at her for a while, an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly he brought the gun up and pointed it at Chris.

'And I can see she got you too… and you!' he pointed the gun at Gordie.

'See, she pulls you in. Invites you into her lil world. Fucking makes you LOVE her… to the point where you'll do fucking ANYTHING for her. And then she does a fucking full circle on you! Isn't that right sweetheart', he cooed down to her as if talking to a child, 'You weren't too fond of me after awhile were you.'

It was then the idea came to Chris. He looked over at Gordie while Mr Dawson was still pre-occupied with Lee. Gordie saw it too and nodded quickly to him.

'But you see fellas' the boys quickly stopped looking at each other as the man addressed them. 'That ain't gonna be the case anymore. See I'm gonna do y'all the favour of taking this little bitch of your hands. All's I need's you to do… is get the fuck out of my way.'

He started to move away from the bottom of the stairs when Gordie stepped forward.

'I'm sorry we can't let you do that.'

Mr Dawson chuckled as he held the gun up so it pointed right at Gordie's forehead. 'Why the hell not you crazy lil sumbitch?'

Gordie looked over the man's shoulder, 'Now Teddy!'

Some sort of animal war cry was heard as a non-bespectacled Teddy came leaping of the stairs tackling right into the back of the older man, arms twisting around his neck. Both Chris and Gordie hit the deck as the gun went off for the second time.

Lee's father gave an angry bellow and with strength beyond that of a normal man he threw Leslie off to the side who went crashing against the wall.

The man was now spinning around trying to detach the attacking boy who was screaming profanities incoherently. Gordie got to his feet and was just about to join the fight when he heard Chris yell.

'No! Go get Lee! I'll get the gun!' and with that Chris launched himself at the fighting duo, wrestling to get the offending weapon out of Mr Dawson's hands.

Gordie looked to Lee who was lying unmoving on the floor. He ran to her side and held her face.

Over the noise of the fight going on behind him he yelled at her unconscious face. 'Lee! Lee come on wake up! We gotta get out of here!'

Lee shook her head as she came to and saw Gordie's anxious eyes staring down at her.

'Come on, come on. We gotta go.' He started pulling her by the hand and she started to get up despite the pain in her leg.

And then it happened. There was an ear-splitting BANG and Lee watched as Gordie's eyes suddenly went wide.

Chris froze. His hands still half clasped around the gun that had just gone off.

Gordie looked absentmindedly to his chest where blood was starting to soak through his shirt. He had never liked the sight of his own blood. He could hear Lee screaming in the background, but it was very faint. _Is this what dieing is like?_ He looked around his shoulder to see Chris and Lee's father frozen in combat, the gun still hanging in mid-air from their hands. He looked to his chest again. No… he had never liked the sight of his own blood. So he closed his eyes.

The weight of Gordie's body fell against Lee as she continued to scream and cry.

Lee's father was briefly taken aback from shooting the boy, but he knew an opportunity when he saw one. With renewed strength he threw Teddy off his back who went crashing against the stairs.

Chris was still in shock as he saw the immobile body of his best friend fall on top of the struggling figure of Lee.

'You bastard.' He looked at Lee's father who had finally wrenched the gun from his frozen fingers. The man ignored him and started walking towards Lee.

'YOU SCUM-SUCKING BASTARD!' Chris screamed at the top of his lungs as his mind flooded with rage and he took one final leap after the walking figure. Charging right into his back Mr Dawson was taken by surprise and they both fell to the floor. The gun went flying out of his out-stretched hand.

Lee watched as the gun slid across the floorboards to a couple of metres away from her. This was it, this was her only chance. The pain in her leg was excruciating as she started to crawl slowly towards the weapon. Her father and Chris were grappling on the ground behind her. All she had to do was make it to the gun. She was almost there her arms were outstretched and tears of desperation were running down her face. Her fingers touched the cold metal of the handle and she pulled the gun towards her.

Then she felt a great weight fall down on her back and the snarling breath of her father was in her ear as she was pinned to the ground facedown. 'What do you think you're doing my precious Leslie? You can't get away. You're mine.'

'No!' she screamed. She would not submit to him again. Not this time. A rough hand closed around her shoulder and as she was slowly turned over … memories flooded her mind. Memories from her childhood, memories of her mother, of Zach, of a time before all of this ugliness existed ….

A gunshot sounded off.

Lee watched as a permanent expression of shock was etched on her father's face as his lifeless body fell against her. And then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.** So that was the last chapter of this story. I realise that some of that might not have totally made sense. It will all be explained in the epilogue, which will be posted very soon. Please let me know what you thought of it because I worked really hard on it. Its not easy choreographing a 4-person fight sequence. fairykisses, laura.


	23. Epilogue

(**Authors Note '07 – **I have started writing a sequel to this story but thought I should come back and have a final proofread of this story first. My writing technique has developed considerably since I started writing this and it feels good to go back and make the changes to the parts that I had never been fully happy with.)

---

**Authors Note -** Nothing to write here cause there is gonna be a big, long, sappy author's note at the end. Feel free to skip over it if you wish.

**Epilogue**

The police were called and arrived not long after that. Lee and the boys were taken to the hospital straight away by ambulance. All sporting their own personal battle wounds.

Vern suffered a concussion from his encounter with Lee's father, but after a long rest in the hospital made a full recovery.

Chris had been knocked and battered about, from his fight with Mr Dawson. A few broken ribs, a sprained wrist and lots of bruising … but nothing that he hadn't had to deal with before.

Teddy had broken his nose when he had hit the table. He had lost a lot of blood from when he had been unconscious and had suffered a concussion after being thrown against the stairs. However, after enduring a bit of reconstructive surgery he too, made a slow recovery.

Gordie on the other hand, had suffered a near fatal bullet wound to his chest. The doctor had said that he had been very lucky, the bullet had only just missed his heart, puncturing his left shoulder. He had lost a lot of blood and for a time, they had not been sure if he was going to make it. He was bedridden for 2 weeks.

For Lee however, a full recovery now seemed impossible. Falling down the stairs had broken her leg and she had multiple bruising all over her body. But it was the bruising on the inside that hurt her most. An internal wound that now went so deep that she felt no amount of medication or therapy could ever reach it. For the first week she refused to see anyone, only allowing the nurses to medicate her and change her clothes. She would not eat… or sleep… or talk. In her mind she kept replaying the events of _that night_ over and over. She saw Teddy's head surrounded by blood. She saw Gordie's impassive body fall into her arms, his blood soaking into her clothes. She didn't even know what had happened to Vern. In her mind, she believed that she had caused the deaths of 3 of her best friends. And then she saw _him_. His merciless face twisted into a horrifying sneer, his body crushing down on hers. It would be at these times that she would become hysterical and it would take 2 nurses and a sedative needle to calm her down.

By the start of the second week her doctor had informed her of the well being of the boys, but still she would not see them. She would see their obscured silhouettes through the glass of her room door sometimes, but she always just turned away and pretended to be asleep. She even had the nurses put up a 'Strictly No Visitors' sign up outside her door. She knew it would be just too painful to see them.

The story was all over the local papers and those in several surrounding counties. It had been the biggest story since Ray Brower. Rumours spread quickly about the girl who had shot her own father. Why she had done it? What he had done? And why, she was not being arrested?

Police officers had visited Lee in hospital on 3 occasions to try and get a statement from her. And although they had promised that she was not going to get into trouble she had refused to speak to them as well. She knew that they would ask questions, that they would try and make her remember.

There were places and times that Lee just simply could not bear to revisit. Not even to save her own skin.

Another week passed by and the boys had still not been able to get in contact with Lee. They had all tried, all except for Gordie who had had to stay in bed. But now having made quite a recovery the doctor was allowing Chris, Teddy and Vern to finally take him for a walk, in a wheelchair of course. So they decided they would chance trying to visit Lee once again. None of them had spoken to each other about _that night_, preferring to wallow on it in their own thoughts. Coming to Lee's floor they started making their way down it.

'I hope she'll talk to us guys, sincerely.'

'Don't get your hopes up too far Verno' Gordie replied bitterly.

'Hey! Hey you guys look! They've taken down that 'No Visitors' sign on her door. That must mean she's seeing people now!' Chris suddenly exclaimed accelerating the speed of Gordie's wheelchair slightly.

'Who else would be wanting to visit Lee?' Teddy wondered out loud as he jogged to keep up with the wheelchair.

When they entered the room they all came to a universal halt. An empty bed stood before them. There was no one there.

There was no sign of the slight figure of a girl, with raven hair and vibrant green eyes. Eyes that they now knew, had seen more pain and cruelty, than any of them could ever imagine. A girl who had liked to wear the colour white … just so that she could feel pure again. A girl … that touched and healed them in a way that none of them had even realised, till now. She had been a damaged girl, yes … but still just a girl all the same. Their Lee … was gone.

All that was left was an empty cupboard and a crisply made bed. A nurse suddenly walked through the door behind them.

'Excuse me. What are all of you doing here?'

'Where is she?!?!' Teddy exclaimed rather rudely.

'I beg your pardon.'

'Ma'am, please, we need to know where the girl is that used to be in this room' Gordie rephrased anxiously.

The nurse looked taken aback. 'Why… she has been discharged. They sent her to a place that they thought would…… cater better to her needs.'

'Where!?' Chris pressed.

The nurse looked doubtful, like she wasn't sure if she should be revealing this information.

'Please miss, we have to know. Sincerely.'

The nurse sighed, 'They've sent her to "Daisy Hill..."'

The boys all looked at her in utter confusion.

'... the "Daisy Hill Correctional Facility for Troubled Youths"... it's a mental institution', and with that she shook her head as if to say sorry, and left the room.

It was at this point that the spirits of the boys reached an all time low.

Teddy took off his glasses rubbing at his eyes and sniffing, he then turned to look out the window. Was he trying to hide something? He sure as hell would never tell us.

Gordie sat back in his chair and sighed. His advanced mind already ticking over with a further plan … and what could be, a great plot for a story.

Chris leaned against the wall, rubbing his hand through his hair. He really had to try and kick that habit he thought distractedly to himself. He pulled a misshapen cigarette out of his back pocket and lit it up, completely ignoring the 'No Smoking' sign he was leaning his head against. So many habits, he had to try and kick.

Vern was the only one who spoke, as he looked one by one at his childhood friends.

'Oh well … that's just Lee…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note - **All I can say is 'wow!' I can't believe I actually finished a story. When I started this (about a year ago), I had no idea it would go this far, or that I would actually see it through to an end. Of course, I think the main contributing factor in this story going so far would have to be my wonderful, beautiful, astounding and inspiring reviewers!! It sounds cheesy, I know but you don't know how awesome it is to receive recognition for your hard work. Some of you have supported me right from the start (you know who you are and how much I appreciate you) and some have met me halfway – and that makes you no less brilliant. So yes here's a big **THANKYOU** to all those who reviewed me. **:D**

Anyway onto other business. I think it might be quite obvious that I have the workings of a sequel developing in my mind. So yes, I would definitely appreciate your opinion on this. Whether I should continue it or not. I think I am the only story I know of on here that has had a girl not have any love interest in any of the guys, maybe I will have to do something about that. But as always any feedback at all you have on this chapter or anything in my story I would love to hear. So please review. I'm a lonely girl.

One last thankyou from a very grateful author. Have fun children.

fairykisses, laura.


End file.
